Worlds Apart
by Wax Angel Wings
Summary: An extremely AU story taking place 1000 years in the future. Multiple pairings, mainly Cadley though. What happens when a princess doesn't want to become a queen? What happens when a ruler wants a special girl for his collection? Starships and planets!
1. Chapter I: The Deal

Worlds Apart

Chapter I: The Deal

NC-17 (Though it probably won't start out that way)

Author's Note: This is an EXTREMELY AU story, set 1000 years in the future. If you don't like it, don't read it. This story will have multiple pairings, Cameron/Thirteen, Cameron/Cuddy, Cameron/House, Cuddy/House, Cuddy/Thirteen, and Cuddy/Thirteen/Cameron. I know it's a little bizarre but you'll get used to it, and if you don't, whatever LoL! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Princess Allison sat at her computer monitor for the twentieth hour of the day. She hadn't slept in a very long time and that was because she was restless. Her father, King Matthew ruled the entire planet of Earth and she was confined to the castle. He jetted off to far off worlds, and as she was allowed to come on a few diplomatic missions, she was far from being able to explore without a handful of body guards behind her. She was betrothed to Prince Robert of Neptune, and she had done little more than to talk to him over her monitor for maybe a total of ten minutes. He was very attractive, and seemed like a nice man, but she didn't know if she wanted to be thrown into marriage with him.

It was getting to be dinner time and she was in traditional clothes, even though no one on Earth would be caught dead in such an ensemble of velvet robes and long flowing silk. Her blond hair, which usually rested on the floor behind her had been placed and pinned elegantly atop her head by one of the helper droids floating around. The only real human or alien contact she had was at diplomacy meetings. It seemed that someone always wanted to blow up Earth, and all the rest of the planets would rally around and help them. No one in the solar system ever wanted to blow Earth up. Imperial Master House on Mars, however, wanted to take over. She had only ever heard him talk on news feeds, and seen his propaganda but it didn't scare her. Everyone knew this Imperial Master House was a nutcase.

Three chimes came over the speakers in the castle and Allison recognized it as the dinner sound. Once a week she was expected to have dinner with her father. He was on his last leg, very sick, any day now she expected to be informed by his right hand man that he had died and she had become queen. She dreaded that day more than anything. She did not want to be queen of anything, especially not Earth. Every waking moment of her childhood was to prepare her to become leader. Her mother had been assassinated when she was very little and that was why her father restricted her to the castle and became all traditional.

"Dinner to be served in the main hall in five minutes." The familiar female voiced computer announced.

"I'm coming, God." Allison said to no one and stood up. She headed out of the room to the transporter which would take her immediately to the dining hall. She was not looking forward to a seven course meal with her dying father.

* * *

"Sir, number..." The woman looked down at her portable screen and then back up to him, "42 wants to see you. She says it's important." This woman was insignificant to him, yeah she was beautiful but he had much more beautiful women in his harem, women that he had never talked to or touched. He had ninety-nine of them, he slept with about twenty. Of course he had a room for each one of them, and a communal space for them to hang out, but more than half of them he had never even met. This included the number 42 who wanted to see him at that moment.

"Alright tell her I'll give her five minutes." He replied and then dismissed the woman with a flick of his wrist. She bowed and then left the room without another word. He tried to remember what she looked like before she came in, when he had purchased her and why. Sometimes he would go on drunken, narcotic induced benders and pick women out of photofiles on a whim. Since he couldn't off of the top of his head remember her, he was guessing she was one of them.

A moment later, 42 came into the room. She was gorgeous, and he realized then that maybe he was missing out on the other 79 women he didn't sleep with. She had dark hair which was pulled completely back (per his request of every girl) and was wearing a flowing white skirt with a corseted black top that accentuated her breasts. "Imperial Master House, I am so incredibly gracious that you have given me this chance to--"

"Stow it." He cut her off, "What's your name?"

"Lisa." She replied softly.

"No no, first name." Master House corrected her. As time had gone on in the universe, it was custom for a woman's first name to be what would have been their last names a thousand years ago. That way someone could instantly tell if they were from a prominent family or not. None of the girls he had in his harem were, but he desperately wanted that to change.

"Cuddy, sir." She said in the same, soft tone of voice. She knew that she was not allowed to raise her voice above a whisper when addressing him, and she only knew this because of the extensive rules that were drilled into her head upon arrival. She had never actually seen or spoken to the man other than in datafiles and news feeds. "I have a request."

"Get on with it." House replied, hoping that this was not yet another girl who wanted to go free. He had no problem releasing the ducklings that wanted to fly but he gave them hell for it, that was for sure.

"I want to move up in rank. Become an assassin." Cuddy said, keeping her eyes on the floor. She didn't actually expect him to say yes, seeing as how he had no idea what skills she actually possessed in the way of being a soldier for hire. This caused House to snort back a laugh.

"Oh really? I suppose in that pretty little head of yours you already are one, well let me tell you something 42, I don't think--"

"If you would just let me show you what I can do I think you'd be impressed." Cuddy cut him off in a daring move. She knew he could put her in front of a firing squad for disobedience but this was something she really wanted and if she didn't speak up now she might never get another audience with him. She had been there for five years already and this was their first meeting. He looked her over. She was attractive and she spoke like she was educated, which didn't surprise him considering that all of the girls there got world class treatment. Education in everything from sharp shooting to alien languages.

"What makes you think I have the time?" House said, not about to give into her that easily.

"I think you'll make the time, and if you don't, your loss." Cuddy said back to him, this time making eye contact. Her whole body was trembling, this was a very bold move for her and she was risking her life being as argumentative as she was, but she just had to try. His eyes were absolutely beautiful, an ice blue that she didn't think she had ever seen. If he had come into her room one night asking for her attention there was no way she would have turned him down, even if the rumors about the scar on his leg were true.

House looked back at her forced eye contact. He admired her boldness, usually when a girl came in with any kind of request, even if it was for a new horse, they weren't nearly as self assured or demanding. He was curious now about her abilities so he was going to take her up on her offer. If she was a total wreck with a blaster then he could dismiss her and never see her again. But what if she was good? What if he was missing out? There was only one way to find out.

"Tomorrow 1300, meet me on the range." House said and then lifted his hand, "You are dismissed." With a smile on her face she offered him a bow and hurried out of the room. She was going to get her chance and there was no way she would disappoint him.

* * *

Allison poked at her third course, which was a steak and mashed topatoes. Even as recently as a hundred years ago someone would have scoffed at the idea of eating a hybrid of a tomato and potato but she had been raised eating all sorts of things, this was not new to her. She did however always wonder why they got to eat steak when cows were in such short supply. The commoners (or regular people, as she preferred to call them) had to deal with eating rabbits or peacocks. In fact, Allison only knew of two bovine farms on the whole planet.

That was about the time when her father decided to launch into one of his horrid coughing fits. The best doctors in the universe still couldn't find a cure for old age, and at 157 her father was old. People had been known to make it past 200 but they were rare and usually men in the far east who lived in tiny villages and chain smoked. "Allison, darling." He addressed her as usual, "I hope you are ready for our trip to Neptune tomorrow."

"Dad, I don't want to meet Prince Robert." Allison replied, "In fact, I don't even want to be a princess."

"We go through this at every dinner I..." He was interrupted by another coughing fit and had to take a sip of water, "I don't care what you want, you have a duty."

"Maybe I don't want that duty." Allison complained, "Find someone else. Can't you just clone me? It would make more sense."

"We've been over this Allison. Her blood wouldn't be pure enough for royalty." Matthew said, sounding overly tired of this conversation. Allison set her fork down and picked up her glass of wine. She drank it all down in three gulps before setting the glass back on the table. Her personal dinner helper, Andrea, came by and poured in more wine before slinking off into the shadows.

"See? I want Andrea's job. I want to be normal!" Allison cried, pointing off towards her servant. She had decided long ago that she hated to be waited on and that was why she didn't have any staff following her around the castle, unlike her father who had ten men to untie each of his shoes. "Please just release me."

"I won't. End of conversation." And with that the king had spoken. Allison growled and got up from the table. This wasn't the first dinner she had stormed away from, but she made up her mind right there that it would be the last. She left the dining hall and made her way to the transporter, fighting with her ridiculous flowing dress as she did. If she went to Neptune in the morning it would be all over. She would become Princess Chase Allison and that was the last thing she wanted.

Once she made it into her bedroom she ordered the door shut and locked it with her royal seal. Even her father couldn't get into the room when she used that code. Immediately she went over to the wall and used her DNA sequence to open up the safe behind the holographic art that concealed it. Inside were some very expensive jewels and precious metals. The time had come where the economy on Earth and just about any planet, dealt with precious metals. Gold coins, silver coins, and platinum coins, or anything that could be traded and melted down as such.

She removed a velvet box which held a large platinum necklace studded with priceless diamonds. She was only supposed to wear this on her wedding and then pass it down to her son's wife (God forbid she had a daughter). With this piece of jewelry she could buy her way off of the planet. If anyone recognized that it was royal she could say that it was stolen. With a smile she placed the box on the bed and went about correcting her appearance.

Her extremely long hair was something she had always been forced to keep. It was a sign of elegance, of high standards. If she was going to pass for an every day street walker she would need to change that. She went into the bathroom and looked in the holographic reflector. This little device gave her a three dimensional image of what she looked like. Grabbing a pair of scissors from the counter top she released her chestnut colored hair and let it fall naturally down to the floor. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, taking hold of the ponytail it was in. It was now or never.

* * *

Changing the rest of her appearance was easy, blonde hair spray, blue eye pigment, a small scar across her right eye, the illusion was complete. She headed into the bedroom and grabbed a pack made out of synthetic materials and started to pack her most casual clothes. At the very bottom was where she stored the jewelry, still in it's velvet box. She would have taken her more reliable leather bag, but people would see through that in a second and she knew that.

She used the materializer in her room to create the trendy style of clothing for the time period and shoved a bunch of those outfits in there too. The last thing she grabbed from her bed was a little stuffed leopard that her mother had apparently given her when she was a baby. She didn't remember receiving the gift but knew that she couldn't sleep without it. "Looks like it'll just be me and you for a while, Larry." She said softly.

It wasn't going to be easy getting out of the castle undetected but she was going to have to try. Her best bet would be to get into a garbage barge and wait for it to be picked up and moved. No one would check for her in there and if she ran a holograph of her likeness storming around her room with the door sealed from the inside, then it would take a while for anyone to know that she was missing.

The idea of climbing into a garbage barge was not very appealing, and she would smell like absolute shit afterward but it was better than being married to a Neptunian pretty prince. "Computer, time." She said softly.

"19:37 and 23 seconds." The computer replied in her cheery voice. Allison nodded, the garbage was always collected at 20:00 hours by the trash droids. There were huge dumpsters worth of it so she could climb into one of those. Now she just had to get to the waste room without running into anyone who could comment on her new appearance.

All she really had to do was get to the transporter, but with the guards that paced the hall at random intervals there was a good chance she would be spotted. She slung her bag over her shoulder and walked to the doors of her room. She used her royal code to open them and stepped out into the hallway. If the fates were on her side, she wouldn't be caught.

* * *

Hadley Remy sat in a seedy bar in a provence that was long ago called America. She was a bounty hunter and wore full body armor, including a mask that covered her face. The rule in this provence were that everything was neutral. Even if you saw the bounty you were after in this bar, this area, this location, you were not allowed to go after it. That didn't mean that there weren't newsfeeds all around telling you who and what was up for how much bounty.

As far as Hadley knew, she was not on any bounty list. She had never committed a crime bad enough to be put on one. She was very careful not to cheat anyone out of anything and she mostly kept to herself. Making friends only meant later you would have enemies. As she sipped her Voltarian ale, she watched the newsfeeds. The alien sitting next to her was on the list for murder and robbery, worth five hundred thousand gold credits. Yet she couldn't touch him. The only thing she could hope to do was follow him off of the planet and hunt him down by other means.

She kept eyeing him suspiciously through her armored mask but luckily it concealed her eyes enough that he wouldn't notice. He was a Prodian, an alien that looked exactly like a giant lizard. His long spiked tale swished on the floor behind him. He seemed to be alone, and very paranoid. Upon entering such a neutral bar your credit account was checked and when it dipped just slightly below the line where you couldn't afford anything else, security promptly removed you. In that way, you couldn't stay in a neutral area forever unless you had some sort of menial job.

Hadley, however, liked her job. She was far from wealthy but she had her own starship and a place to call home on Saturn. She hardly ever went there, seeing as how her job needed her to travel all around the universe, but if she needed to rest her head, she had a place. A moment later, a small alarm started going off. Something that caught Hadley's attention but was unlikely to catch anyone else's. You see, Hadley wasn't quite human herself.

She turned to see a young woman with blond hair trying to enter the bar, holding a back pack of some kind. The guards weren't letting her in because she clearly did not have enough money to buy drinks. She was trying to argue with them in such a way that Hadley knew the girl had money, just not with her. Of course, she could just ignore this whole scene, or she could do something about it.

"GINA! YOU MADE IT!" Hadley chirped, making her way over to the entrance. The girl looked at her like she had just lost her damn mind, but Hadley shot her a look to tell her to play along. "Gentlemen, this is Gina Dawson, of the Selica Dawsons. Just like her not to bring her wallet anywhere."

"Yes, uh, forgot my wallet. See I don't pay for much." The woman dubbed as Gina said confidently.

"She was told to meet me here for a business transaction. Come on Gina." Hadley said and then put her arm around Cameron's shoulder, "Put her name on my tab, alright?"

"As you wish, Hadley." The lizard guard hissed at her. Hadley offered him a smile, she was well known at this tavern. Hadley walked her new friend over to an empty table. Fake Gina looked at her, ever so grateful that she had been able to enter the bar.

"What's your real name?" Hadley asked and then motioned to the human bartender, "And what's your poison?"

"Al--" Cameron was about to use her real name and then thought against it, "Alexandra, Karma. Who are you?"

"Hadley, Remy. Nice to meet you." Hadley said.

"I like martinis...Earth martinis." Cameron said knowing that if she didn't specify she could end up with a drink that contained some sort of blood. The bartender came over to them.

"My usual, and an Earth martini." Hadley ordered. The bartender nodded and walked away, her purple ponytail swishing madly behind her. "That's Leela, she's a good kid. Now lets get down to business."

"How did you know--"

"I'm a people person. I know lots of things. What do you want and what do you have to offer in return?" Hadley asked as their drinks appeared on the table via foodtransport. Cameron was a bit shocked by that, only because things were always brought to her, but she had to pretend like this fast and cold service didn't bother her. She picked up her martini and took a sip.

"I need to get to andromeda, I have very little money but I'm a hard worker and--"

"What's in the bag?" Hadley cut in. Cameron thought this woman was being overly rude, but she had to remember that here she was not a princess and that was exactly what she wanted. She looked over to her bag and then back to Hadley.

"Your reward if you get me to andromeda in a timely fashion." Cameron replied, not wanting to lay her cards all out on the table just yet. Also she knew better than to whip out a necklace that could buy the whole bar and everyone in it. She wanted to go to andromeda because it was one of the only areas of space not governed by earth and she wouldn't be forcefully expedited if she was caught. Hadley nodded and gulped down half of her drink quickly.

"Alright, when did you want to leave?" Hadley didn't usually trust people so quickly but this girl was so green she was practically glowing. She knew there was something amazing in that bag as way of payment, and it was better to go along with the plan than to argue with the girl.

"As soon as possible." Cameron replied.


	2. Chapter II: Precious Cargo

World's Apart

Chapter II: Precious Cargo

Author's Note: I didn't expect this story to be for everyone. I'll continue one more chapter and see if I get any more reviews. It's a Cadley people, a CADLEY! You should be eating this up! :-P!

Imperial Master House watched with amazement as she took out target after target, no matter how small it was. It also didn't seem to matter what weapon she was using either, 42 knew her stuff. She had been able to shoot holes in the center of things about as small as a 21st century dime, while it was moving. House guessed she had a lot of time to practice seeing as how there wasn't much else for someone like her to do around the compound.

"So you want to be an assassin huh?" House asked as Cuddy was setting down her latest weapon of choice, a small crossbow. "How's your hand-to-hand?"

"Solid." She replied with confidence. Cuddy had gotten used to sparring with some of the other girls and when she had gotten too good the male instructors started sparring with her. She was the equivalent of a black belt in just about any form of arts that could be thrown her way. Five years of nothing but practice could bring someone to that state.

"A small girl like you, I don't think--" He cut himself off and came at her quickly. She wasn't expecting this and before she could even realize that she was about to take out an imperial master, she had him on the floor with the heel of her boot to his neck, ready to pierce. She looked down at him menacingly and then realized what she had just done and quickly removed her foot.

"Oh Gods I'm so sorry." She said backing up and putting a hand to her throat, "You aren't...I mean...you came at me and I--"

"Very good." House laughed and reached up for her hand. She took it and helped him to his feet. Maybe it was unfair because he had a bad leg, but he had challenged her and she had accepted that challenge. He had met her at the range with one guard and that guard was busy smoking in the corner as he read over the newsfeeds on his personal screen. He didn't even blink when Cuddy had taken House out. "Do you know how to pilot?"

"Before I came here I was an accomplished starship operator. I used to be a courier." She replied and then blushed. How she had ended up on this man's list to become part of his harem she didn't know, but what was done was done and secretly her whole life she had wanted to be an assassin or a bounty hunter. If she worked _for _him instead of _against _him then she would be way more protected.

"Well I think I have a ship I can lease out to you for your first assignment." House said and then held out his hand for her to shake, "You're hired." Hearing these words, Cuddy could barely contain her excitement. She had never wanted something so bad in her entire life and here it was coming true. He already seemed to have an assignment in mind for her and she was not going to disappoint. "Come, lets look at ships, alright?"

"Yes sir!" She almost squealed but then told herself to pull back. This was the beginning of a new life.

* * *

By 1300 hours the next day, Cameron and Hadley were well on their way to andromeda. It would take a few days, but Hadley was convinced that the payoff would be bigger than any bounty she had ever taken in before. It was around bed time but Hadley had decided to stay up to set up a new course in the cockpit. When she was sure that her new companion, the woman she knew as Alexandra, Karma, was asleep, she removed her armor.

Underneath was what you would find on any normal human, except for the huge angel wings concealed by her back plate. No, Hadley was not a bird nor could she fly (any more) but she had wings. She was from a species called "Ornithumans", literally meaning "Bird People". She had been outcast at age fourteen when she refused to choose a mate. Soon she found herself on the streets of mars with no one to turn to, and no one made it easy on her knowing that she was one of the "chosen" species.

It was complicated. Ornithumans were just regular humans who had mutated with bird characteristics. They had wings, hollow bones, and their own language consisting of complicated chirps that a human couldn't duplicate without a voice synthesizer, and even then it was choppy at best. She barely remembered how to speak that language though, being away from your species for almost 15 years had that kind of effect.

By the time she was twenty, she had become a minor thief and swindler on the streets of mars. She lived in a broken down hovel in the center of the great city and was friends with no one. She took great care to hide her wings and protect her fragile bones. One of the first things she invested in was good body armor.

One night, under orders of Imperial Master House, she was taken to the palace to become number 13 in a harem of 99 women. How she had been chosen was still a mystery to her. She had been happy being number 13 in the palace until the sex started. Every twenty nights she would be forced into sex with the imperial master himself. He wasn't a bad looking man, nor was he overly mean, but that didn't mean she wanted to have sex with him.

One night, early into her stay there, she had fought him and outright refused to copulate. He broke her left wing and left it to heal on it's own. Because she couldn't see any doctors that specialized in her species her wing healed but made it useless for flying, not that she had done much of that anyway since she was a kid. She resented Imperial Master House for damaging her in such a way that if she ever did want to return to her family she would be rejected.

She made it a point to escape his clutches, working as a bounty hunter for him until she had paid off her fee and was free. Now she would never have to see the bastard again, and for that she was happy. "Intruder in guest galley!" The computer suddenly barked at her. She jumped and then had to remind herself that the computer voice couldn't hurt her.

"On screen." She said slowly even though she would bet all of her credits that the "intruder" was this Alexandra Karma person. On the screen she saw Alexandra in the small guest kitchen getting a cup of tea. She smiled slightly and said, "Computer, recognize this body mass as guest Alexandra Karma."

"Complete." The computer chirped back. Hadley closed the screen that was sort of spying on Alexandra and pressed the intercom button to the guest galley. She would have used the pop up screen but she didn't want Karma to see her wings, she hated how people reacted when they found out she was an Ornithuman.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked, the next sound she heard was a loud gasp and then the clearing of the throat.

"No, sorry." Karma responded.

"You can use the main galley if you want. This ship is home for now." Hadley informed her nicely. If she had meant to keep this woman prisoner she would have put her in the holding cell and provided her with water and meager rations. As it was, this girl was just trying to hitch a ride and since the pay off would be massive, there was no way she was going to treat Karma as a slave.

"Thank you Miss. Remy." Karma replied, "You can't sleep either?"

"Actually, I am dead tired, but I wanted to take a different course to andromeda so I am re-plotting. Is something on your mind? Did you want to talk?" Hadley asked, noting the way that the girl had just called her Miss. Remy. No one had ever called her that unless they were trying to talk down to her, but she didn't think this young woman was actively trying to sound better than her, she was just bred that way.

"Just a little nervous is all. I don't know what I am going to do once I get to andromeda." Karma replied. Hadley silently pulled up the screen once again so she could watch what Karma was doing. She was sitting at the small table sipping her tea and eating what looked like a chocolate chip cookie.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, a smart girl like you can--"

"Look at me, do you think I'm street savvy?" Karma asked, "Be honest." At that point Hadley wanted to be honest but she also didn't want to offend her meal ticket. Besides she was starting to feel something for the woman, something like love, something she hadn't felt in a very long time. She knew the chances of ever running into Karma again after she dropped her off was one in a million, but she didn't like to think of this girl as wandering around hungry for food and desperate for shelter.

"Meet me in the main galley, I'll join you." Hadley said and then closed the communication. She grabbed her torso armor, folded up her wings, and pulled it on. She doubted that she need to protect herself that much from this woman, she just didn't want her wings to be known. She left the cockpit and sealed off the door with the master code. She was done plotting the course for the night anyway.

When she came into the main galley, Karma was sitting there, still holding her cup of steaming tea. Hadley quickly went over to the food synthesizer and ordered up a Vermillion tea cake, for two, and got a cup of Saroccan tea for herself. She brought both over to the table and set it them down, before taking a seat.

"Look, Karma, I like you so when we get to andromeda don't worry about payment, okay?" Hadley said, cutting off a piece of cake. Karma looked at her like she had lost her damn mind. Hadley didn't want to take no payment for this trip, in fact she was hoping that Karma would insist on at least half payment, but just knowing the girl had enriched her life more than she could have ever imagined.

"I couldn't do that. I can't imagine how much it costs to run a starship all the way out to andromeda." Karma replied and nervously took a piece of the red cake set out before them. Hadley could have launched into expenses because it seemed this girl had no idea how the world worked, but she didn't.

"Then I'll give you some money to start out with. Half of whatever you would have paid me. Okay?" Hadley replied. No, there was no way this woman was street savvy. She seemed timid and ready to crawl out of her own skin at any moment. Hadley would have to make it her duty to help Karma, no matter where she came from or where she was going.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Hadley replied happily, a very bird like chirp escaping her lips as she did. She quickly covered her mouth and turned away, she hated how when she got excited or happy her Ornithuman traits came out. It especially happened during sex. The last time she had sex, with this beautiful cat woman from Omega 8, her partner had said they were sexy as well as heavenly. She didn't buy it, and hadn't heard from the cat woman since.

She felt a blush rising on her cheeks, but took in a deep breath and fought it back, turning back to Karma who just seemed confused. "Sorry." She said even though she knew she shouldn't have to apologize, "Finish when you are ready and try to get some sleep okay? We'll be there in a few days."

"Thank you Miss. Remy." Karma said softly.

"It's Hadley." She reassured her guest, "Have a goodnight."

"You too." Karma said with a smile. Hadley got up and headed towards her sleeping quarters at the far end of the ship. If she had to assess the situation she would say that she was definitely in the girl's head...now maybe she could turn that into more.

* * *

Cuddy was well on her way to her first target. Her first mission was a recovery mission where she had been instructed to kill anyone who got in her way. She could do that, as she was aching to pull the trigger or snap someone's neck for real. The ship he had given her was nice, it had a rather large galley, a nice bedroom, and a large holding cell in the back of the ship for prisoners. It was small, but she didn't need a huge ship to go out and recover property that was still rightfully the Imperial Master's.

Her target? Hadley Remy, or as he referred to her, 13. Cuddy didn't know why the man wanted this girl back in his harem so bad, but she wasn't going to question his orders. It wasn't that hard tracking Thirteen down, but catching up to her was a problem. The ship Cuddy was currently in was not souped up, not ready for racing. It was your basic ship, much like the ones she used to make deliveries in.

Thirteen was last spotted on Earth, leaving with an unknown female of undetermined species. Cuddy's (and House's) sources said that the ship was almost within Jupiter's atmosphere. Being that Cuddy had just left from Mars, she was closer to Jupiter than to Earth. Normally there were procedures, and if she was going to kill Thirteen, then she would have taken her time. Sidled up to her slowly and taken her down quietly.

This was a recovery mission, though, so all she really had to do was intimidate and capture. She plotted a course to Jupiter and then headed towards the galley. The computer would notify her of any turbulence or change in course no matter where she was in the ship. Cuddy had decided that it was time for celebratory drink to kick off her new life.

* * *

Hadley was curled up in her bed with her wings wrapped around her, completely asleep. She had been so tired that even when they hit a small area of space junk, she didn't recognize the bumps. Cameron, however, did and was getting overly nervous. She was pacing the ship back and fourth debating on whether or not she should try to break into the cockpit and run a diagnostics test. She barely knew how to fly a ship, but she could do basic things in case of emergencies.

The ship seemed to be slowing down, and that was bothering her. The gentle hum of the engine had become a slight groaning. A pilot was supposed to be in tune with her ship, how had Hadley not woken up and she had? Maybe it was because she so badly wanted to get to andromeda and it seemed the Gods were toying with her.

Cameron found herself outside of the incredibly beautiful Hadley's room. She had never been so struck by anyone's beauty before, male or female. Every time the woman spoke to her she felt this spark in her body that she couldn't explain. Maybe it was arousal, but Cameron hadn't really ever experienced true arousal only because her life was so damn sheltered. All she knew was that feeling wasn't there when Prince Chase talked to her. After another moment of pacing, she tried the door. Surprisingly it opened.

"I am so sorry to barge in but there's something wrong with the ship." Cameron said, the first thing she noticed was the wings that Hadley was wrapped in. She decided right then and there not to say anything about the wings, as beautiful as they were. She had heard about Ornithumans and seen pictures, but never imagined something as stunning.

Hadley bolted up right, her wings fluttering as they folded behind her back. Without a word she bolted past Cameron and headed towards the cockpit. After a moment, Cameron followed her. She met Hadley at the piloting console, watching the poor girl's wings flitter about madly. Cameron couldn't even begin to imagine how uncomfortable it was to keep them folded away under armor. After moment of furious investigating, Hadley sat back in her chair and let out what seemed to be a sigh of relief.

"It's okay. Minor fuel leak. We'll have to stop on Jupiter. It should only take a day." Hadley said, her wings finally folding into what looked like a stress free position. Cameron was not stress free though. The longer she was in this territory she could be expedited and that was the last thing she wanted. She wasn't stupid. By now someone had noticed she was missing and it was only a matter of time before Hadley saw a newsfeed about her disappearance. Even with the blond hair, blue eyes, and scarred face, it was going to be obvious to anyone who she was when a computer modified picture showed all the options.

"Are you sure? We can't stop?" Cameron nearly pleaded. Hadley looked at her like she was weird. Obviously the woman had no idea who Cameron actually was and she wanted to keep it that way.

"What's wrong Karma? You seem..."

"It's, uh..." Cameron had to think fast, there had to be a good reason for her to be nervous. She searched her brain for all pop-culture reasons why someone would want to get to andromeda and fast. She didn't want to lie to Hadley any more either, she would rather just get everything out in the open. But if Hadley knew she was Earth's princess and she was harboring her, then she could be arrested, tortured, and killed. "I stole something of value and I'm sure there's a bounty on my head by now."

"What did you steal?" Hadley asked, seemingly surprised that this small girl could steal anything more than a toothpick from a fast food joint. Cameron looked at her, a little insulted. No, maybe she didn't have the ability to steal something off of the street, but she had stolen royal jewels and that was punishable by death in of itself.

"I'll show you, but don't freak out." Cameron said, "I'll be right back." With that she ducked out of the cockpit.

After she was gone, Remy noticed that Karma had said nothing about her wings. Usually, no matter what the situation, there were a thousand questions about her or a lot of fawning and praise. Either Karma had dealt with Ornithumans before or she just really didn't care what other people looked like. If the latter was the case, Remy couldn't be happier. The last thing she needed was to fall in love with another person who thought her wings were kinky.

When Karma returned she was holding a rather large velvet box with a gold clasp on it. "Well?" Remy asked, unimpressed. Karma took in a deep breath and opened the box revealing the diamond studded platinum necklace, worth more than the starship she was traveling in, including the person she was with. Remy looked at the jewels and then back to Karma, absolutely speechless.

"Where did you get that? It can't possibly be--"

"Authentic? It is. Take me to a pawn shop and I'll prove it." Karma said quickly.

"Honey if that's authentic you could _buy _a pawn shop. In fact you could probably purchase a small planet. This was how you were going to pay me?" Remy replied, absolutely shocked. If this was to be her payment, even half that, like she had offered, then she could retire. It was overwhelming to think that she had just instantly won the intergalactic lottery.

"Yeah, it's just money." Karma replied like she wasn't holding something worth more than both of their lives combined. "Are you still going to take me to andromeda?"

"With that, I'll take you any damn place you wanna go." Remy replied with a smile. Initially she had asked where Karma had gotten the necklace, but it was best not to bring that up again if she wanted to retain a friendship with her. It wasn't because of the money that she wanted to be friends, it was because of the fact that she really liked Karma. "But we have to stop on Jupiter. If you want to get to andromeda we have to get the ship fixed."

Karma swallowed hard, looking like she was going to be sick. Not knowing what else to do, Remy approached her and put an arm around her, the wing behind the same arm wrapping it's way around the girl's body protectively. "I am an accomplished bounty hunter. No one is going to get to you, understand?"

Cameron didn't know why, but in that moment she trusted Hadley more than anyone in the world. No one knowing that she was a princess would blink twice to give their life up for her, but Hadley had no idea what kind of precious cargo she was guarding and yet she was willing to battle it out and get her to her destination. Without much else to do, Cameron started to cry happy tears and pulled Hadley into a tight embrace. This was going to be the start of a wonderful friendship...maybe even more.


	3. Chapter III: Sexual Healing

Worlds Apart

Chapter III: Sexual Healing

Author's note: Screw who's reading this and who isn't, I like this story and think I can take it anywhere I want. For those who ARE reading, thank you very much and I hope you continue, as it is a good story and will be getting a lot better. Cadley Sex in this next chapter too! So YAY!

By the time they landed on Jupiter, Karma was a nervous wreck and Hadley noticed this. She had taken great care to choose a service station that was in the middle of nowhere, wanting to make sure that Cameron had safe passage to andromeda. Immediately outside there was a flea bag inn and a shady little bar. It was set within walking distance of the station and so Hadley decided that she wanted to stretch her legs.

"I'm going into the bar. You want anything?" Hadley asked as she pulled her last bit of armor on, once again concealing her large angel wings. Karma looked over at her and shook her head. "I'll lock up, no one is getting in here I promise."

"Thank you Hadley." Karma said, "I think I'll just hold up in my room and read something."

"You do that, I have an extensive library." Hadley replied. The urge to kiss Karma goodbye was huge but she knew that she couldn't do that, not just yet. "The passcode is twenty-seven alpha."

"Thank you." Karma replied, "Have a good time." Hadley nodded and then headed out of the ship. Once she was outside she sealed the ship with her DNA sequence. The only way someone would be able to get back in was with her blood. It was so hard traveling with a beauty like Karma and not being able to do anything about it, so instead she would drown her sorrows in some Voltarian ale...it was her weakness.

She stepped down into the smokey bar as the computers scanned her card for her bank account. She had more than enough money saved to enter this bar, hell she could buy ten rounds for everyone in there and barely even chip the surface of what she had. After taking a seat at the bar, next to a Neptunian who was smoking, she ordered her poison.

At this bar there were newsfeeds and bounty orders all over the place. They were hard to ignore, but since this place wasn't neutral like Earth she doubted that she would find any major bounties in there. Some people walked around all the time with meager bounties on their heads. 10,000 credits, 5,000, and usually no one bothered to take them down, unless it was by an inept drugged out punk looking for a fix. Usually when that happened the person with the amount on their head killed the junkie and the bounty increased.

"...latest in Earth news. Princess Cameron Allison is missing from the castle. No foul play is believed to be involved as security cameras simply show the princess as hopping in a garbage barge and getting out of there. Enhanced digital imagery has shown her disguise..." Right next to the floating screen a hologram popped up. Normally Remy wouldn't give two shits about any of this, especially when she was on a mission, but her eyes were instantly drawn to the hologram when she realized it was Karma.

"Holy--"

"The princess, if returned alive, is worth her weight in platinum. King Cameron says he will not rest until she is safely back in his kingdom. Any information leading to her recovery will also be met with a reward." After that Earth news turned into a fluff piece about the newest pet trend, Cabbits. They were a hybrid of cats and rabbits. By that time, Remy had completely stopped listening and had fully realized why Karma...Cameron...had been so paranoid. She had every right to be.

Remy knew it really was none of her business why a princess would want to escape, and as bad as she wanted to ask she knew the reason would surface in time. Before that time could come, though, she was going to have to get the poor girl to andromeda. Obviously the royal investigators didn't know that Cameron had the necklace, which was worth more than the recovery bounty on Cameron's head. Not that Remy would return her without the necklace. The girl needed help and help is what she was going to do.

She downed her ale and then bought a cigarette off of the Neptunian for a gold coin. Shakily she lit it up and took a long drag. At first it made her cough and her head spin. She hadn't had a cigarette since before she was in Imperial Master House's harem. When he had brought her there he had cut her off cold turkey. She guessed it was some sort of blessing in disguise. "You seem nervous. Is there a bounty on your head I should know about?" The male Neptunian asked her, but it was more of a pickup line than anything.

"No, I'm fine." Remy replied, rather used to getting hit on. She could feel her wings trembling and fluttering under her armor, they wanted to get out. Her body was going into a full blown freak out. "NOTHER ALE HERE!" She shouted at the bartender. It appeared immediately and she started to gulp it down, her shaky hand still holding the cigarette.

"Looks like you could use this." A woman's voice said from beside her. She turned swiftly to see a dark haired woman in an all black suit holding out a pack of cigarettes. Hadley didn't like taking random favors from strangers, but she was so stressed out she nabbed the pack without a second thought.

"Thanks. Name?" She said getting right down to business. Usually when a woman who was that sexy gave her something for nothing she was looking to cut some sort of deal.

"Cuddy, Lisa." The woman said and then held out her perfectly manicured hand, "Can I buy you a drink?"

"What's your game lady? I have to get back to my ship." Hadley said with a roll of her eyes. Cuddy laughed slightly.

"No game, just want to get to know you." The mysterious woman said. Hadley could swear that she knew the woman from somewhere but her brain wasn't registering it and the alcohol wasn't helping. She drank down the rest of her ale and stood up on shaky feet. The amount of alcohol had nothing to do with how shaky her feet were, she could hold her own. It was the stress and surprise of harboring a fugitive princess that was doing it.

"I have important business. Meet me back here in, lets say, two hours." Hadley said and then shook her head as if to clear it.

"It's a date." Cuddy said, lighting up a cigarette of her own from a fresh pack. Hadley offered her a smile and then as calmly as she could muster, she walked out of the bar and headed towards her ship. She was going to have to do some talking to Princess Cameron.

The key would be to treat her like a normal person, despite her status. It wouldn't help to get all formal and start bowing like an idiot. Besides she was never one for formalities anyway. Cameron had to have known that sooner or later she was going to get figured out. That was probably why she didn't want to stop on Jupiter. It gave Hadley the perfect chance to check out a recent newsfeed at a bar. Not that she couldn't do it from her ship, but she tended to keep isolated in her ship when she was on a mission. She didn't need any distractions and up until then she had no reason to be that suspicious of her cargo.

She unsealed the door to her ship and stepped inside, turning around to seal the door once again with her DNA code. She was being overly paranoid and she knew it. If Cameron hadn't left the ship or gone near any viewscreens or windows then no one was going to know she was in there and Hadley would have bet her entire half of a necklace that the girl was smarter than she looked.

Immediately she pressed the security viewscreen. "Locate Karma please." She said, pulling off her armored top so her jittery wings could be free. The screen flashed and changed to a scene of Cameron in the guest room pacing back and fourth. She was talking to herself, but low enough that Hadley couldn't make out what she was saying. "Activate viewscreen in guest room."

A new screen popped up and Hadley looked into it, "Karma, we need to talk." She said. Cameron seemed startled by the sudden pop up screen but came over to it and looked back at Hadley.

"You know, don't you?" Cameron asked.

"Yes but--"

"The necklace I have is worth way more than what they are offering for my return. You can have the whole damn thing if you just--"

"I don't care about the fucking necklace! I want to help you!" Hadley shouted having no idea that she actually felt that way until the words had come out of her mouth. Cameron froze for a moment and then looked into the screen deeply, tears shimmering in her eyes.

"You don't care about the necklace?"

"No!" Hadley shouted and then had to remind herself to keep calm, "All I care about is getting you to your destination. You could be the Goddess herself. I..." She had to cut herself off from saying she loved Cameron. It would be ridiculous after only two days but she knew that's what she was feeling. She doubted the princess even had the capacity to love her back, but she wasn't going to give up on her, "I really like you."

"But why? I'm a bratty, spoiled, stupid little princess who--"

"I haven't known that for two days. I have seen who you are. You didn't put on a front for me, did you?" Hadley asked. It was true she had seen the person Cameron had always wanted to be. Not the stuck up bitch that she had to portray for the media and diplomacy. "I don't care where you come from or who your father is. I care about you. Damn the money, damn the status. You are my mission now and I won't abandon you for an ass load of platinum." That's when the viewscreen closed. Hadley, at that point, thought she had lost Cameron.

Instead of being pushy and trying to fight her way back into the girl's life, she headed for the cockpit to check the status update on the repairs. Even if Cameron had gone cold on her, she wasn't going to back out of this. Cameron had to be the most beautiful human being she had ever met, inside and out, and there was no way she was going to give that up. She sat down in her piloting chair and started to cry. She brought her hands up to her face and tried to stifle the tears as best she could. She knew that Cameron hearing her was impossible, but she hated the bird sounds she made when she was sad. They made her sound wounded and weak.

Suddenly, there were arms around her from behind. She let out a loud squawk and pulled away, getting in a position to fight off whoever had dared to sneak up on her. It was just Cameron and she too had tears in her eyes. "No one, has ever..." The poor girl couldn't even finish her sentence before breaking into more tears. Hadley's lower lip trembled and she walked over to Cameron, pulling her into an embrace. Her wings wrapping around them both tightly.

"Well I meant what I said. Every word." Hadley whispered, letting Cameron cry against her wing. "It's going to be okay. I promise."

"I've...I've never felt this way for another female." Cameron whispered suddenly. "It's like I've known you my whole life, like we were destined and I...I'll shut up now."

"I feel the same way." Hadley reassured her. "I think I can make a business deal to get us off this planet today, I--" Before she could say anything else Cameron pulled her into a passionate kiss. Without thinking if it was right or wrong, Hadley kissed back with equal emotion. She found her hands roaming towards Cameron's breasts, massaging them through the fabric of her short dress. After another moment, Cameron pulled away completely and looked at Hadley.

"How does this work?" Cameron asked, blushing. By this point, Hadley was flustered and didn't know how to respond. How did what work? Sex? This girl truly was a princess.

"What do you mean? I have to go over the logistics of sex with you?" Hadley asked, embarrassed.

"No no, I mean I know how it works between a man and a woman, but two women?" Cameron said, her face turning completely red. The girl had all the knowledge of the world available to her in her castle back home, yet she had never seen two women have sex. In any case, Hadley knew she could work with her. Her wings fluttered and pulled back into a relaxed position and she took Cameron's hand in hers.

"Come with me. I'll lead the way." Hadley said with a smile. Cameron smiled back. No doubt she was pleased that she hadn't been berated because of her lack of knowledge about sex.

Hadley led the girl to the master bedroom and had her take a seat on the bed. She would have to go slow and not expect anything in return, but that was okay she never expected anything in return. Pleasing a beautiful young woman gave her enough pleasure in itself. It wasn't important that she get off too. "Have you ever, pleasured yourself?" Hadley asked, stripping off her white shirt and bra. Cameron's eyes were drawn to Hadley's perfect chest immediately and she shook her head.

"Then this should be nice for you." Hadley replied, sliding out of her pants and panties. Her body was completely smooth, hairless, and toned. She had the look of a bounty hunter that could kick your ass even when she was naked, and Cameron was loving it. She could feel a major spark of what she guessed was arousal just looking at the winged body of the woman before her. If this was what arousal felt like, she never wanted it to go away. "Lay back on the bed. Do you want me to leave most of your clothes on? You're in a dress so this can be done discreetly."

"I um...whatever makes it easier." Cameron stammered, still not able to take her eyes off of her partner. She laid back on the bed and slowly Hadley topped her and leaned down, pulling her into another kiss. Cameron kissed back eagerly as she felt her dress complete unzip and slide off of her body. She hadn't been wearing a bra with the dress, and that just left her in her panties.

Hadley pulled away and looked into her eyes. Cameron saw the love and compassion reflected in her companion's expression and she was sure her eyes showed the same. "If I do something you don't like, please tell me." Hadley said, running her hand over Cameron's soft cheek. All the former princess could do was nod her head. Hadley started to kiss down her body, neck, shoulder blade, and then right breast. She took the nipple into her mouth and started to suck back on it.

Cameron let out a groan, a noise she had never heard from herself before. This felt good, better than anything she had ever felt. It was so intimate, so real, it was positively amazing. Hadley continued to sucked at the breast as her hand slid down and into Cameron's panties. It seemed the woman knew exactly where to touch because a moment later, Cameron found her hips thrusting up violently towards the woman's touch.

"Oh Gods." She groaned.

"It gets even better." Hadley said, stroking the clit gently with her thumb. Cameron closed her eyes and moaned loudly. She felt kisses along her flat stomach and towards her panty line. Was this woman really going to lick her down there? Cameron groaned even louder at the thought. A tongue would feel so good on her wet, throbbing folds and as Hadley started to pull the panties off, Cameron wriggled around and helped her.

Once they were off, Hadley wasted no time nuzzling her face into Cameron's crotch. Licking, sucking, and nibbling here and there. Not knowing what to do with her hands, Cameron placed them on the tops of Hadley's wings, which were arched upwards and out of the way. She started to squeeze them sensually, not knowing that the best way to pleasure an Ornithuman was to massage and even hurt their wings. Hadley let out a groan and this just spurred Cameron's arousal even more. She clutched at the wings before her as she was pleasured with the most amazing tongue ever.

It didn't take long before Cameron felt like she was going to explode. She had never experienced an orgasm before but she was thinking that was what was about to happen. Her nails dug into Hadley's wings and she tried to scream out what was happening, but only a jumble of words made it out. She was incoherent at that point. Seemingly like she knew what was going to happen, Hadley sped up her tongue movements and sucking. A moment later, Cameron did explode. She orgasmed hard, hips bucking, screaming to the high heavens. Hadley stayed down there until she was done, and then gently licked her clean.

Cameron lay there breathing hard, her whole body coated with sweat and trembling. She let go of Hadley's wings, hands shaking, and brought them down to the bed. As she closed her eyes, two tears slid out and down her cheeks. Hadley came up next to her and pulled her into her arms. Their skin pushed closed together in the naked embrace as the wings wrapped around them once more. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" Hadley asked, obviously noticing the tears.

"No, I just...I don't think I have been more happy in my life is all." Cameron replied honestly. She knew she had just made a life long connection with this woman and now she didn't ever want to see her go. Screw andromeda, they could go back to the castle and see her dad and even get married. Yeah they could do all that, and...no...it was just a pipe dream. Not that same sex marriage was forbidden on Earth or even in the galaxy, but it was unheard of in a royal family.

"I know exactly how you feel." Hadley replied, brushing away the tears that were sliding down Cameron's cheek.

"Did I hurt you?" Cameron asked, meaning when she had grabbed the wings.

"No, not at all." Hadley replied, nuzzling her face into Cameron's cheek, "It felt good." That was all she was going to say about it. In time, Cameron would find out how to manipulate the wings to even bring her to orgasm, but the time to tell her about all of that was not now. Cameron looked over at Hadley and then kissed her on the lips softly.

"Thank you Hadley."

"No. Thank you." She replied and gave Cameron a quick squeeze. Together they drifted off in each others arms, completely oblivious to the hell that would over come their lives in a few short hours.


	4. Chapter IV: Captivity

Worlds Apart

Chapter IV: Captivity

Author's Note: If you don't like spiders or the idea of them, please don't read the first part of this chapter. Nothing overly gruesome but I put it in there cause it was an interesting idea. Things are really about to heat up so stick with the story if you can!

Cuddy had ordered a plate of fried Jutula to share with Thirteen when she got back. Half of them had been injected with a drug that would make her target complacent, talkative, and honest. More importantly, they would make her very open to the power of suggestion and that was how Cuddy planned to get Thirteen on her ship. She didn't particularly like Jutula, which was just a short name for Jupiter Tarantula. Their closest relatives were earth spiders, and had been one of the first things placed on the planet when it was being colonized. The Jutula had taken on a life of their own and pretty soon were harvested as a cheap snack.

She had randomly injected them and scattered them across the plate, so she knew which ones were drugged and which weren't. Ornithumans really liked insects and were drawn to eating them, Cuddy knew this was one of Thirteen's favorite snacks from the database that House kept on her when she was in the harem. Just as she was giving up hope on the meeting, Thirteen appeared in the door. Her body was covered with armor and her wings were once again hidden. She looked completely satiated and happy, like she had just had sex...but with who?

"Alright lady, what do you have to offer me?" Hadley asked, sitting down at the bar. Cuddy pushed the plate of Jutula in her direction, offering her some. Right away her target picked up a drugged bug and popped it into her mouth.

"You are stuck here, correct? I saw your ship parked in the service bay." Cuddy said smoothly, picking up one of the non drugged spiders. She took a bite out of it and tried to hide the face of disgust. These things were not her favorite food by a long shot.

"Yeah? So?"

"I can take you where you need to go for a small fee." Cuddy offered, watching Thirteen down spider after spider. "Voltarian ale here please, two." Cuddy ordered from the bartender. A moment later the foodtransport brought the drinks up and Thirteen grabbed hers and downed half of it. By now, Cuddy knew she should be feeling the effects of the drug.

"I'm going to andromeda. Precious cargo." Thirteen slurred. Cuddy smiled, she had no idea what this precious cargo might be, but seeing as how in her previous life Hadley was a swindler she might just be carrying something of great value. If Cuddy brought that back to House, she could be in for a great reward.

"Okay I can take you. I'll arrange for your ship to be transported there when it's fixed." Cuddy said nicely. She pulled out her communicator screen and pretended to make arrangements.

"No you don't understand. Precious cargo is a person." Thirteen said and then laughed.

"Their name is Precious Cargo?" Cuddy asked, confused, although the drug was clearly working and Thirteen probably wasn't thinking straight. Her target leaned over and motioned for Cuddy to come closer. Cuddy looked at her oddly but leaned in nonetheless.

"A PRINCESS!" Thirteen said loudly and then laughed at the same volume. Cuddy didn't know if she believed this, then again the drug would make Thirteen very truthful and uninhibited, so maybe she was telling the truth.

"Then I will take you and your princess. What do you say?" Cuddy replied politely even though she wanted to smack Thirteen and tell her to snap the hell out of it.

"Sure, we have to get there as soon as possible." Thirteen said and stood up on shaky feet, letting out a weird bird like squawk. This caused her to burst into fits of giggles. "Come on I'll go get her." Cuddy shrugged, folded up her comm screen and followed Thirteen out of the bar. This would be easier than she thought.

* * *

"So which princess is this? And why do you have her?" Cuddy asked as they boarded Thirteen's ship.

"Cameron, and that's a secret." Thirteen said and then put her finger to her lips to motion for Cuddy to be quiet. "She's in my room, all tuckered out." Cuddy was a little surprised to hear this. Had Thirteen slept with the princess? And did she hear right? Princess Cameron? Of Earth? This was so good it just had to be fattening. If she brought back Thirteen and the virginal princess of a planet Master House coveted....she licked her lips.

"Well lets go get her and tell her to board my ship." Cuddy said reaching casually behind her back to make sure her laser was still in its holster. Thirteen shrugged, squawked, laughed, and then headed towards her bedroom. Cuddy followed quietly thinking that this was going to be some sort of trick, but it was not.

Thirteen put her hand up on the lock and the door slid open to reveal Cameron under the covers. If Cuddy had not been told it was princess Cameron before hand, she might not have recognized her. However, the cat was out of the bag and the moment was getting sweeter. "Up Cammy cam this lady is going to tow us to andromeda." Thirteen slurred and then almost fell over with laughter.

"What's wrong with you?" Cameron asked, climbing out of bed, her dress severely rumpled. The creeping suspicion that the two had slept together came back. It was even hot in a way. "Why are you acting like..." That's when Cuddy pulled her laser and aimed it at Cameron.

"I suggest you come with me Princess." Cuddy said seriously. Cameron swallowed hard, obviously having no idea what was going on. Not wanting to tempt fate she pulled on her shoes and headed over to the both of them.

"Where are you taking us?" Cameron asked.

"Andromeda, duh!" Thirteen shouted and grabbed Cameron's wrist. If she noticed the weapon it wasn't registering on her face. "Where's your ship lady?"

"Right outside. Make sure your friend gets there." Cuddy said licking her lips as she eyed the fresh meat. Thirteen was already used up, old news, Cameron was something new, someone who hadn't experienced all of the depravity that Master House had prepared for her.

"What's wrong with her?" Cameron asked Cuddy as they exited the ship. Thirteen had a tight grip on Cameron's wrist still and was pulling her. The girl had obviously been led around like a rag doll before. She wasn't struggling or putting up a fight.

"Gave her something to calm her down. Worked a little too well I must say." Cuddy said as she holstered her weapon, she didn't want to draw attention to them. Obviously no one had noticed that she was escorting the missing Earth princess towards her ship. Once they got to Mars she would be on easy street, House might even release her...not that she wanted that for one second. All she wanted was one night in bed with the man, to show him all that she had.

* * *

When she woke up, she was in a holding cell in a very unfamiliar ship. The last thing she remembered was sleeping with Cameron...who was now in the corner crying her eyes out. Her head was throbbing fiercely and she was sure she was going to throw up, but she held it back. There was no toilet in the cell and she didn't want to have to live with the smell until they got to wherever it was they were going.

"Where are we? Cameron?" Remy asked, shaking her head. Her armor had been taken away and so her wings were exposed. They fluttered in fear as she walked over to the sullen princess.

"You dragged me onto some woman's ship and now we are going to mars." Cameron cried. Remy was deeply confused by this, she didn't even remember this woman. She must have been drugged, at least that's what she was thinking. She reached out to touch Cameron's shoulder, but she pulled away. "Don't even. Her name is Cuddy Lisa and she said something about me being quite a treat for some guy, maybe you've heard of him...IMPERIAL MASTER HOUSE!"

"42....damn it I knew her from somewhere!" Hadley cried, remembering the woman from the bar.

"42?"

"Yeah she's supposed to be part of House's harem." Hadley replied, telling herself not to cry. She knew it was only a matter of time before House took what he wanted from both of them. They were stuck on a ship, headed for doom and the treat of Cameron of course was that she was a virgin. House wanted to take her virginity, that much was certain, and Remy didn't want the poor girl to go through that with someone who was raping her.

"And now I will be in a harem?" Cameron asked, "Fine mess you got us into you stupid squawker!" Remy was hurt by that statement, only because "squawker" was a very derogatory name for her species. She didn't blame Cameron through, that kind of language was probably called for now if it ever was.

"Look, he wants your virginity...that's it...if I take it from you then you'll be damaged..."

"What?"

"Yeah then he won't want you!" Hadley said, although her train of thought was letting her off at the panic station. She wanted to fix this and fast and for some reason her thought was that virginity was the important thing here, not the fact that having the earth princess in his captivity would be his pride and joy. Besides the fact that she loved Cameron, she didn't want the poor girl to be stolen of something precious by someone she had never been intimate with.

"You want to take my virginity?" Cameron whispered.

"I can make it less painful than he will, and this way you can give it to someone one who loves you." Remy said, getting close to Cameron and taking her hands. Cameron looked up into her eyes and knew that she meant her no harm. All the harsh feelings were out the window, Remy really did want to protect her.

"You--you love me?"

"Yeah I do." Hadley whispered back, biting her bottom lip. Cameron squeezed her eyes shut and two tears fell from them. Remy wiped them away gently and pulled Cameron into a hug. Her wings wrapping around the girl, protecting her.

"I love you too." Cameron whispered into Hadley's ear. "I can't see myself with anyone but you." Hadley's lower lip trembled at those words. She had never felt this strongly about anyone before. Especially not any of the ornithumans she was supposed to be paired up with. She found her true mate in Cameron. She pulled her face back from the trembling girl's shoulder and looked her in the eye.

"Just relax, I promise to make this easy on you." Hadley said. She pulled Cameron into a deep kiss, and the girl responded with equal passion. Hadley ran her hand through Cameron's blond locks and then down over her chest towards the hem of her short dress. By this point her partner was trembling slightly. "Shh, it's okay."

Just as Remy was sliding her hand into Cameron's panties, the door to the room opened with a loud "WOOSH". Cuddy came in looking pissed, gun in hand, "You damage the merchandise, and I damage you!" She threatened. "Get away from her now!"

"You can't do this! I WON'T LET YOU!" Remy shouted, carefully pulling back from Cameron.

"It's already done. Imperial Master House's ship will intercept us in an hour." Cuddy said with a wicked smile, "And he will get what he wants."

"Look at you, hiding behind your gun. Without that you're nothing." Remy spat at her.

"If you want to throw down, I'll make time for that later. In the mean time..." She pressed a few buttons near the cage and the forcefield dropped immediately with a shimmer, "Princess, you come with me." Remy screeched and charged at Cuddy, head first. The next thing she knew she was on her back, on the ground, gasping for air.

"How did you--"

"I can hold my own." Cuddy said to her and then aimed the gun between her eyes, "Back in the cell. Hurry up Princess..." Cuddy motioned to Cameron who came over to her and stood by her side. Hadley got up slowly and moved back into the confines of the forcefield. Cuddy pressed a button and the wall was back up.

"Don't you hurt her!" Remy shouted, racing over to the very edge where Cameron was standing.

"I won't "hurt" her. Physically at least." Cuddy said, licking her lips.

"I WILL CLAW YOUR GODDAMN EYES OUT!" Remy shrieked and then punched the forcefield. All that accomplished was giving her a jolt that knocked her to the floor. "I love you Cameron!"

"I love you too Hadley!"

"Oh whatever." Cuddy said and with a roll of her eyes she grabbed Cameron by the wrist and pulled her out of the holding bay. All Remy could do was watch them leave.

* * *

Once Cuddy had Cameron chained to a chair in her bedroom she went right to work. Cameron was really scared, she could smell it on her and it was really turning her on. She came close to her and started to kiss her neck gently. She couldn't do too much with Cameron, like she wanted to, because she couldn't be damaged for House, but there was lots she _could _do in the mean time. When her virginity was taken by the Master, then she was going to be fair game.

"You are incredibly beautiful." Cuddy whispered into Cameron's ear, "And you've never been with anyone. God that's so..."

"Why does that make you excited?" Cameron asked, her voice trembling slightly as she tried to pull away from Cuddy's touch. Cameron had no idea why her virginity was such an appeal to people like Cuddy and House. Wouldn't her not ever having sex before make her _worse _in a harem full of women that knew how?

"Because you're not a slut now. But I can make you one." Cuddy said with a smile. This caused Cameron to shudder involuntarily. Cuddy brought her hand up and caressed the princess's cheek when a screen popped up behind her. It was Imperial Master House, she let out a squeak of surprise and immediately jumped backwards from her new acquisition. "Imperial Master House! How nice to see you!" She said and then offered a traditional bow.

"Don't you touch her either. She's mine."

"But sir..."

"That's an order!" House shouted and for some reason a spark of arousal shot through Cuddy's body. She didn't know why she suddenly felt like she wanted to jump his bones. Maybe it was his status, maybe it was because he was so damn strong, in any case, she was sure she would be getting a chance with him in the near future, and maybe even the princess.

"Yes sir." She said, swallowing hard, "Time to intercept?"

"Twenty minutes. You will bring her aboard my ship with the squawker and we will all have a bit of fun." House informed her. Cameron started to cry, she knew that she was at the hands of a most evil dictator. Someone who was as smart as he was powerful, and now there was nothing she could do about it. "Turn her towards me."

"Yes sir." Cuddy said and then moved the chair around so Cameron could look at the Imperial Master.

"Beautiful, just beautiful." House said, looking Cameron over like she was a piece of meat. All the poor princess could do was cry her eyes out, she didn't know what to say and it was clear no amount of pleading was going to get her out of this. "Are you ready to serve me?"

"Bite me." Cameron suddenly snapped and started pulling at her restraints, "I'm not going to do anything for you! I owe you nothing!"

"We'll see." Imperial Master House said. "Ever suck a cock?"

"Put one in my mouth and we'll see what happens." Cameron spat back at him. It was meant to be a threat but all he did was laugh and that unnerved her even more.

"Yes, we will see." House said with a wink. He looked back over to Cuddy, "Don't touch her. It's an order!" With that his face was gone from the screen. Cuddy sighed loudly and took a few steps back. She sat down on her bed and looked Cameron over.

"Soon enough, Princess, soon enough."

* * *

Hadley had been pacing the cell for about forty-five minutes when Cuddy showed up holding restraints in her hands. Not only were there restraints for her arms but for her wings as well. Yes, her wings could be deadly weapons if she had ever learned to use them that way. As it was, she wouldn't mind her wings being restrained because they usually were under her armor anyway. "Well he didn't say to leave the squawker alone..."

"What do you want with me you bitch?" Hadley snapped at her, stopping dead in her tracks. Cuddy tossed the restraints aside and then lowered the forcefield. She came at Remy but she was ready for it and lifted her hand up in order to strike a blow. In the blink of an eye Cuddy had their positions reversed so she was behind Remy and had her arms pinned.

"You like pain don't you?" Cuddy asked and then ripped a feather out of the top of Remy's wing. She let out a very bird like screech but felt a very strong jolt of arousal. It was a reaction that went back to prehistoric times with her species. A defense mechanism to guard them from pain. Unfortunately, this could be used against them severely. Like that very moment. "Shh, shh, I know you are just loving this."

"BITE ME!" Remy screamed. Cuddy did just that, she leaned in and chomped down on the top of her wing, hard. Hadley screamed out in pleasure and pain.

"That's right." Cuddy whispered into her ear. She jammed her hand down into Hadley's pants and slipp4eed a finger inside of her. Hadley had to blush at the fact that she was so damn aroused by this. Luckily Cuddy was behind her and couldn't see the embarrassment. She gasped out a little pleasure, not liking that her orgasm could be brought on so easily. "Give into it."

"You are just using my body against me, I don't like it." Remy growled through clenched teeth. Cuddy continued to move her finger in and out, using her teeth she yanked out another deeply embedded feather from the top of the wing. Hadley screamed and felt her body shudder. Her knees buckled and she started to fall forward. Cuddy removed her hand and started to lap up the juices on it eagerly. Remy collapsed to her knees breathing hard, she hadn't had an orgasm that good for a very long time. She was actually seeing stars. Before she could recover, the wing restraints were snapped on tightly.

"Arms behind your back." Cuddy instructed.

"Look I don't even know how to use my wings couldn't you just--"

"Orders from Imperial Master House." Cuddy said as she shut the restraints around Hadley's wrists. She sighed loudly as Cuddy shoved her forward and told her to walk.

"Twenty seconds to intercept." The computer chirped. Hadley felt a chill run through her body at that. She wasn't so much scared for herself as she was for Cameron.

"I'm sure the Imperial Master will be so glad to see you." Cuddy said into her ear. All she could do was growl and face the music. There was nothing she could do at that point. Maybe when she got alone she could think of a way to escape but right now, under restraints, that was not a possibility. At least now she would get to be with Cameron.

* * *

Once they were on Master House's ship, they didn't see him right away. Instead they were led to a very large and comfortable looking room. The floor was carpeted and there were huge, lavish pillows sat out here and there. Cameron had gone back to crying, but Hadley was noting everything that she was seeing, trying to memorize her surroundings. In order to escape, one must know everything about where they were.

Cuddy shoved Cameron back and she fell on a pillow, her arms still restrained behind her back. She yelped in surprise and managed to sit up, on her knees. That's when Cuddy came for her. "I can manage to sit by myself I'm sure." Hadley snapped at her and then took a seat next to Cameron. She wished she could put her arm around the girl and comfort her but that was impossible.

"Where is he?" Cameron whispered, directing her question at Cuddy.

"He'll be here." Cuddy replied and then took a seat across the room on a purple pillow. Hadley noticed the door on the opposite side of the room. Most likely he would be coming through there, after all that was the direction they were facing. By that time, Cameron was also shaking. Hadley wanted to tell her to remain calm but that wouldn't accomplish very much.

The door slid open and Imperial Master House was revealed. Cameron let out a yelp and Hadley inched her way closer to the terrified princess. Without a word, House came over to Cuddy, who was bowing in traditional fashion. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her head until they were making eye contact. "How do I ever repay you?"

"Sir, I---"

"Think about it 42, I owe you a huge debt." House said and motioned for her to stand. She smiled and blushed, when he pulled her into a hungry kiss. She kissed back with equal passion, her nails clawing at his chest. Without warning her pulled back and tossed her aside. Now his eyes were set on the princess. "Your highness..."

"Bite me." She muttered through her tears.

"Not just yet." He said with an evil smirk. He walked over to her and Hadley noticed that he still walked with a limp. Maybe it would be easier to take him out than previously thought. "Who here knows how to give good head?" He asked, looking from Cuddy, to Cameron, to Hadley.

"I'd rather choke on my own vomit." Hadley snapped at him. Cameron started crying again, and Cuddy stood up.

"I can show them how to do it." She volunteered. House turned and looked at Cuddy slyly. "I am pretty good." Hadley sat there not believing for a second that Cuddy was bragging about her oral prowess. Why was she falling all over herself for this man? He was horrible and everyone knew it.

"Hop to it 42. Thirteen and One better learn from this." House said, meaning that Cameron had just become the number one woman in his harem. Hadley was wondering why House wasn't just jumping on her and raping her, taking her virginity like he wanted all along. He was obviously trying to intimidate the poor girl with his power.

Cuddy came over to House and dropped to her knees in front of him. Hadley watched this with rapt attention. Of course she knew how to give head, but she wanted to know why Cuddy thought she was good enough to brag about her abilities. Before unzipping House's pants she nuzzled her face into the crotch, nipping softly here and there. House looked down at her, not saying anything, but it was clear that this act was getting him aroused.

Soon after, Cuddy released his hard member and it was just as big as Hadley remembered. Now was the moment of truth, could Cuddy be as good as she said she was? Hadley watched as the woman took the tip of the cock into her mouth and brought a hand up to stroke the length of him as she teased the tip with her tongue. Then she began to bob her head up and down, taking more and more of him into her mouth until she had practically swallowed him. House was groaning his pleasure, his hands were tangled in her hair.

Hadley wanted to turn away but she couldn't. She would have to say that this display was erotic, and the fact was that Cuddy was actually really good at what she was doing. Hadley let her eyes trace over Cuddy's body and noticed that at the ankle of her pants, something was twitching. Almost as if a tail had been concealed in there. Hadley squinted her eyes, Cuddy was not human.

"Dear Gods 42 where the hell did you learn this?" House groaned, he was thrusting gently and Cuddy was just taking it. It was almost as if she had no gag reflex to speak of. Hadley continued to watch, noticing two cat ears pop up on the top of Cuddy's head. They had previously been hidden by the way she was wearing her hair but because House had messed it up so much they were coming to the surface. Was it possible that Cuddy was a Liffen? A cat like species that dominated the outer areas of the galaxy? If so, why had she been trying to hide it?

That's when she noticed, beside her, that Cameron had gone silent and was watching intensely. Her jaw had dropped and a few tears slid down her face, obviously she was realizing that sooner or later she was going to be the one that would have to do this. A few moments later House orgasmed with a loud groan. Cuddy stayed there for a moment and swallowed everything before pulling away.

"Thank you sir." She said as he tucked his cock back into his pants.

"How would you like to be number two?" He asked, almost completely out of breath. Cuddy stared up at him in disbelief. She got to her feet and squealed with delight, throwing her arms around his neck. "I'll take that as a yes."

"This is so wrong." Hadley muttered softly.

"Shut up, squawker." House snapped at her. "Computer, tell Christaub to inform Wilson that all the girls will be switching ranks. Have them move rooms before I get back to the palace."

"Who's Wilson?" Cameron whispered to Hadley.

"His right hand man. He picks up all of House's sloppy seconds." Hadley replied.

"HEY!" House shouted, quickly getting both of their attentions, "It's Imperial Master or SIR, nothing else." House ordered them. This caused Cameron to start crying again. Hadley sighed and inched her way closer to the forlorn princess as she saw Cuddy duck away and fix her hair so her cat ears weren't showing any more. She would get to the bottom of Cuddy's secrecy and then she would definitely make plans to escape.


	5. Chapter V: Caged

Worlds Apart

Chapter V: Caged

Author's Note: Sorry the last chapter took so long to get up, I promise that the next one won't take that long, or at least I'll try to make that promise. If you are reading this story PLEASE REVIEW! This story could be epic, and I just want some support. Anyway, here's the next chapter!

"They are all going to hate you." Hadley said as they were led into the palace, still bound. Cameron looked over at her, as if to say _why would you tell me that? _"All the girls hate changing ranks, and they always hate number one. They are going to hate Cuddy too, but she has the hand to hand combat thing in her favor."

"This is your new room." Christaub said to Cameron as he opened a door in the hallway they were walking down. They had been introduced to Christaub on the ship shortly after House had been satiated by Cuddy. He was a small, mousy looking man with a very annoying voice. "You won't be allowed to leave until the Master says you can, but you'll find every amenity you need in there. Your new outfit is on the bed."

"Outfit?" Cameron asked stupidly.

"Yeah, the Imperial Master wants you dressed in traditional royal Earth garments." Chistaub informed her.

"You've got to be kidding me." Cameron muttered. Christaub came up behind her and released her arm restraints. Without a word he shoved her forward and the door slid shut before Hadley could even tell her goodbye. He sealed the door with a code and then turned to her.

"Nice to have you back." He said.

"Bite me gizmo." Hadley snapped at him. He gave her a sarcastic smile. Cuddy wasn't with them, only because she could be trusted in the castle and had already shown herself to the new room that she had been upgraded to. Hadley pulled at her restraints, both of them. The ones on her wings weren't too bad, it was the ones around her wrists that were giving her problems. "Same room?"

"Yes, but you will be locked in too. Master's orders." Christaub said as they headed down the same hallway. As they walked, the space between rooms got smaller and smaller, signaling that the rooms would as well. Hadley wondered if her room would be the same or if the girl in there previously had requested a redecoration. It wasn't unheard of for one of the top twenty to get their way at the drop of a hat. "How did 42 get moved to 2?"

"She gives great head, apparently." Hadley replied. Christaub shot her a look, obviously wondering how she knew that. "I saw her blow the Master." She explained, saying "the master" with disdain.

"Damn right you did." House said, stepping out of number 10's room. He looked like he had been in there for business, not pleasure, even though those seemed to be one in the same at the palace. Christaub offered a casual bow and House waved him away. "I'll show her to her room."

"This can't be good." Hadley muttered.

"It's always good when you are with me." House replied and then reached behind her and yanked out a deeply embedded feather. Hadley screeched and once again felt a jolt of arousal.

"You are on thin ice, Master." Hadley said, even though she was in absolutely no position to threaten him.

"How cute, you think you can intimidate me..." House cooed in her ear. She pulled away from him and instinctually tried to smack him, but the restraints took care of that. They stopped by a door and House opened it with a code, 1, 5, 1, 7, she saw that much but she knew there was no keypad on the other side so it wasn't like she could open the door anyway. He then used his fingerprints to slide the door completely open. "Ladies first." She glared at him and then stepped inside. Once the door was closed, he released her wing bindings and tossed them aside. "Does the princess know about your wings? I know you've already bedded her."

"How did you--"

"Come on, you know I am a lot smarter than just a figure head. Do I have to go over all of my degrees with you again?" House asked condescendingly. It was true, the degrees in medicine, mathematics, sciences, and psychology he held were vast. He was probably the smartest man on the planet. "Now does she know about your wings or not?"

"Well she obviously saw them you idiot." Hadley snapped at him. He rolled his eyes and then lunged at her, grabbing her by the throat. He squeezed gently, to show her that he could easily strangle her if he wanted to. Then he released, but still held her neck.

"Not that, does she know about the pain factor?" House clarified. Hadley took in a deep, gasping breath and shook her head. He let go of her neck and she stumbled back, managing to sit down on the bed behind her. The room _had _been redecorated in some pink princess motif nightmare. "Good, I think we'll have some fun later."

"Fun for who?"

"Me, possibly number two." House said and then got on the bed behind her and released her arm restraints. The urge to punch him or claw his eyes out was strong, but she knew that would only mean punishment. Until she could seek a way out of there she had to remain calm. As of now she would be confined to her room, but once she showed she was complacent then he would let her roam the grounds. Once that was accomplished, escaping wouldn't be that hard.

"She's a Liffen you know." Hadley said, bringing her hand up to her neck where it had previously been grabbed. She looked to House to see his reaction, and he was no less than shocked.

"What?"

"You of all people should know. She's in your harem." Hadley said, rolling her eyes. "She hides it well."

"You're lying, to get me out of here." House accused her. She shook her head. She didn't know _why_ Cuddy wanted to hide it so bad, but this would distract House from her and Cameron, if only for a minute.

"All her files say she's human." House argued, as if he could fix this new fact with reasoning.

"Well she's not. I saw her tail and ears. Go check it out if you want." Hadley said with a smile. House looked at her skeptically and then with great effort he stood up and started to head towards the door.

"You better not be lying." He said once he reached the exit. She just offered him a sarcastic smile before he turned and left. She breathed a sigh of relief and immediately went over to the computer console. She was going to find a way to contact Cameron, it was only a matter of rewiring and hacking.

* * *

Once Cameron had gotten redressed in identical traditional princess robes she explored the room. It was huge, there was the bedroom of course which held a king sized bed on a small platform. It was decorated in royal purple with satin sheets and a canopy. It didn't mirror her bedroom back home, but there were bedrooms like it back in that castle. There was a small kitchen off to the right, fully stocked. In the sitting room there was a huge bar and a few oversized chairs that looked too soft to be comfortable. She wiped her eyes and sat down in one of them as she contemplated opening a bottle of vodka and downing it.

Suddenly a comm screen popped up in front of her and she saw Hadley's face. A smile spread across her face and she pulled the screen in closer, "Oh Gods am I glad to see you!" She squealed.

"Same here, are you okay? What the hell are you wearing?" Hadley asked, looking her over. Cameron looked down at her royal garb and then back to Hadley with a blush, "You look ridiculous. No offense."

"I know, I hate it too." Cameron agreed, "How did you get through the comm system? It was the first thing I tried." It was true, even before she got dressed she tried the computer. It gave her information on just about anything she wanted, but the only contacts she had on there were for emergencies or to get House's attention.

"I hacked it. Instead of showing up as a private transmission the signal will show that Wilson or Christaub is looking at porn. The signal bounces back and fourth at random so it should take them a bit to catch on." Hadley informed her. She nodded and turned the screen towards the bar, she walked over to it and started to make herself a martini. "You get a sitting room? Holy Chiz."

"Wanna trade ranks?" Cameron offered sarcastically as she shook up the drink, "I also get a kitchen and lavish bathroom, but I would trade it all for a filthy hovel on andromeda."

"We'll get out of here I promise. It might take a bit but once I get the schematics of this place down I can form an escape plan." Hadley tried to reassure her and it was working. She believed more than anything that if anyone could get her out of there it was Hadley Remy. She smiled and poured her drink into a glass.

"Here's to our eventual freedom." She said, raising the glass in a mock toast.

"Has House been in there yet?" Hadley asked, sounding nervous. Cameron took a few gulps of her drink and walked back over to the massive chair. She turned the screen towards her again and sighed loudly.

"Not yet."

"I think I bought you some time telling him that Cuddy is a Liffen." Hadley said. Cameron watched as she moved about her bedroom and over to the food synthesizer. "Voltarian ale please."

"Cuddy's not a Liffen."

"Learn to watch for the subtle clues. It's what House does. It could save your life." Hadley said, picking up her ale from the synthesizer. She raised the glass in Cameron's direction before drinking down half of it. Cameron had always been good at little details. She had to be in order to keep traditions straight on her planet. However, when Cuddy was performing her sex act, she was so completely overwhelmed with the thought that she would be doing it next that she panicked.

"Duly noted." She smiled and took another sip of martini before setting the glass down on a nearby table.

"What do you know about hand to hand?"

"Combat?"

"No, knitting. Of course combat." Hadley said with laughter behind her voice. Cameron bit her bottom lip, she was far from an expert in any form of combat but she did know simple things because she had to. She also jogged a few miles every day and did strength training in her arms. Luckily she had never had to use any of that because she was so well protected. It looked like times were changing.

"I know a few things but I've never put them into practice." She admitted after another moment of thinking.

"Well, fighting him is an option. Just...don't go for the low blow unless you have to." Hadley said after taking another gulp of ale. Cameron had no idea what she meant by that and her face must have reflected confusion because Hadley quickly clarified, "His bad leg. Don't kick him there first. It's a dirty move and even I wouldn't go there unless it was in dire straits."

"What about when he's raping me?" Cameron asked plainly.

"Still, go for the eyes, the face, the stomach. His leg is very bad and as much as I hate the bastard I am not going to put him through more pain than he has to go through on a daily basis. He's addicted to narcotics you know." Hadley said. From newsfeeds and info-streams, Cameron knew a lot about House. He was Earth's biggest rival and wanted to take them over more than anything. He had bombed them, set up revolutions, even poisoned livestock and food, but he had never been able to take over. She knew that his leg had been injured a while back when he was in battle and it never healed right, but he had never been painted as a man who was dependent on drugs.

"Poor guy." She muttered.

"Yeah yeah. Hate to cut this short, but I don't want to be caught. I'll see you later, of that I'm sure." Hadley said. Cameron's eyes went wide at this revelation, what did she mean by that?

"But..."

"It'll be okay. I promise." With that Hadley kissed the tips of her fingers and pressed them on the screen. Soon after it closed up and vanished from sight. Cameron picked up her martini and finished it. Now it seemed like the rest of the day would be a waiting game.

* * *

After a quick nap, Hadley checked the schedule for that night. Usually Master House would put up a listing of who he wanted in what room for entertainment. She saw her name, Cameron's name, and Cuddy's name highlighted for the common room at 20:00 hours. Quickly she checked the time and realized that it was only forty five minutes from then. She growled softly and then looked over to the outfit House wanted her in. She still hadn't changed, unlike Cameron she wasn't so obedient.

Like Cameron's outfit, hers was traditional formal wear for an Ornithuman. It was a skimpy feather ensemble that would blend in with her wings. Currently she was in just a black shirt and jean shorts. Her boots had been removed back when she had been drugged. Suddenly, the door opened and Cuddy was standing there looking pissed. She was in a synthetic leather catsuit, her cat ears were quite visible and her tail switched back and fourth behind her.

"Why'd you tell him?" Cuddy asked as Hadley wondered how she had gotten the code to get into the room. "I wanted to be human!"

"Why? There's nothing wrong with Liffens, in fact some men--"

"I know about the tail fetish!" Cuddy screeched, her hands clenching into tight fists. "Not to mention I am only half Liffen. I don't have the eyes or the tongue or the arched feet, or even the fur. My whole life I have hidden it because I so desperately didn't want to be a half breed, but you took that away from me!"

"Do you have the telepathy?"

"Why do you care?" Cuddy snapped back at her, "Now he's all proud that he has a Liffen in his collection."

"Why would you want to hide--"

"You hide your wings, don't you?" Cuddy countered. "It's the same thing." Hadley looked at her feeling just the tiniest pang of guilt. It was true, she spent 99% of her life trying to conceal her wings from onlookers, she wanted to be human too and now she had exposed a woman who only wanted the same thing.

"I'm sorry." Hadley said sincerely.

"You will be." Cuddy said and then lunged at her. Hadley was not prepared for this so she was quickly slammed to the floor, all the breath knocked out of her. Cuddy threw a punch at her face, but Hadley quickly moved her head out of the way so the fist was met with the floor.

"Listen to me--"

"I don't want to listen to you! I want to HURT you!" Cuddy screamed as she grabbed a fistful of feathers from the bottom of Hadley's wing and yanked them out. The pain overrode the pleasure from such a brutal attack and all of the sudden she was seeing stars. Tears welled up in her eyes but she had to think of a counter attack and fast.

"House would--"

"SHUT UP!" Cuddy screamed and then bent down and chomped her teeth into Hadley's neck. Hadley screamed and somehow found the power within her to flip their positions so she had Cuddy pinned down with her legs. Her neck was dripping blood, and some of it was falling onto Cuddy's face.

"He would have found out the moment he fucked you! Are you that STUPID!?" She screamed in Cuddy's face. Cuddy gathered the spit in her mouth and launched it, the saliva connected with Hadley's cheek.

"No I'm not, but _I _wanted to be the one to tell him." Cuddy shouted, her voice cracking. Hadley released her and she got up and raced out of the room. Watching her go, Hadley felt a little bit of remorse, but more than that she was in pain. The door slid shut and locked, but she could care less. Her hand went up to the wound on her neck and she knew she would have to take care of that with an epidermal regenerator. There was one in the first aid kit in her bathroom.

The wing that had been injured, fluttered in pain and involuntarily she was making soft chirping noises. There was nothing to be done about the missing feathers, or the throbbing heat in her groin at that point. Her neck was bleeding pretty severely and after this she would _have _to change into the stupid feather outfit because her shirt would be soaked. She grabbed the regenerator from the box nailed to the wall and ran it over the gaping wound. At first it stung as the special lights disinfected it and then really burned as it sealed the wound shut.

She wrapped her injured wing around her and looked at it. There was no blood because the feathers at the bottom of her wings were the loosest, and the easiest to come out. That didn't mean that when a bunch of them were ripped out at once, it didn't hurt. She sifted through the first aid kit and found an injector with a painkiller in it. It wasn't narcotic, from from it, but it would numb the pain in her wing. She injected it into the bottom, fleshy area of the appendage and instantly the pain was gone. After setting the injector back in the box, she walked out to her bedroom and started to get undressed. After a quick time check she realized that she only had fifteen minutes left until a night of debauchery. As she pulled on her new outfit she prayed to any God that was listening that Cameron could get through this unharmed.

* * *

At 20:00 hours exactly, Christaub was the one to fetch her from her room. She was wearing the stupid feather outfit and the gold high heeled boots that looked like bird feet. Hadley knew better than to argue about the clothes because House had been known to make girls go naked when they balked. It was supposed to be instilled in her that she was lucky to be provided for at all.

The palace was all too familiar to her, after all she had spent years there not long ago. Christaub knew her too, and she found him annoying at best. All he did was follow House blindly, a little lackey. At least Wilson seemed to have a mind of his own when it came to making decisions. She was led to one of the common rooms, even though she hadn't need be led there. She knew exactly where it was and what it looked like.

When she entered, Cameron was already in there, kneeling on the floor next to House's chair, even though he was not in the room yet. She had a gold collar around her neck with the number "1" on it, which was studded in diamonds. Once Christaub left them she immediately went to Cameron and hugged her tightly. The scared princess hugged back just as tight and buried her face into Hadley's shoulder.

"You look ridiculous too you know." She heard Cameron say through her tears. Hadley laughed slightly and pulled back to look the girl in the eye. Yes she did look stupid in her outfit.

"I agree." Hadley replied and then took that moment to look around the room. There was a large, mattress like pink cushion off to the side, and just above it was a wooden post with eye bolts in it. She knew that she was going to be the one strapped down, especially because House had said something about her wings, but she still couldn't grasp why he wasn't all over the princess. "Don't worry, I'm the one on call for tonight."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because House said--" Before she could launch into an explanation about her wings and the fetish that House held, the door opened. She knew to immediately go silent lest she get punished. Hadley offered a sarcastic bow and then kneeled next to Cameron. Cuddy was there with House, his arm wrapped around her protectively.

"You, I don't want to hear an intelligible word of English from your mouth during this." House said, pointing at Hadley. Cameron swallowed hard, she had no idea that House could be so damn cruel.

"How will I--"

"You know Ornithuman, speak that." House commanded. Cameron had heard the Ornithuman speak before but couldn't understand a word of it. Why House wanted her to speak in that she had no idea. Hadley tweeted something that sounded angry.

"Watch your language, I'll be telling him everything you say." Cuddy said with an evil smile on her face. Cameron blinked a few times, Cuddy was just full of surprises. "She said 'fuck you, scum bag' by the way."

"Oh really?" House said. He made his way over to Hadley and grabbed her right wing. Pulling his hand back swiftly, he backhanded her across the face. Cameron cried out in surprise and covered her face with her hands. Her eyes squeezed shut tightly and she heard a small chirp.

"She said, 'thank you'." Cuddy translated.

"Very good. Open your eyes princess." House ordered. With her hands shaking, she moved them away from her face and looked House in the eyes. Quickly he backhanded her. "NEVER make eye contact. Understood?" Cameron cried out in pain as tears welled up in her eyes but she nodded her agreement. Hadley chirped a few notes and House looked over at Cuddy for a translation.

"She said 'Princess' and then 'I'm sorry'." Cuddy said.

"Take her to the bed and tie her arms above her head. On her back." House ordered. Hadley gave Cameron an apologetic look but Cameron knew the girl had no choice in the matter. She began her death row walk towards the bed and laid down on her back, her wings spreading out underneath her and coming up to wrap around her body. "Hey! None of that! I want them out straight!" A puff of angry air escaped Hadley's nose and she chirped.

"She said 'yes sir'." Cuddy translated again. Cameron didn't know what the point of this stupid chirping charade was but she couldn't really say anything about it. House came over to the bed and immediately yanked a feather from Hadley's wing. Hadley bit her tongue, squeezed her eyes shut, and didn't make a noise...which was actually very hard for her.

"You're going to have to do better than that." House said to her, loud enough that Cameron could hear. Hadley chirped something that sounded angry.

"She said 'bite me'." Cuddy said, "Does she really speak Ornithuman or just know 6 words?"

"She knows all of it subconsciously, and the more she uses it the more she'll remember, which is what I want. Now bite her Two." House said, and without any sort of hesitation Cuddy leaned down and bit the top of Hadley's wing, hard. This caused her to squawk, luckily that noise couldn't be translated into words. House took a seat next to Hadley and started to run his hands over her body.

"Stop." Cameron uttered before she could realize what she was saying. "Leave her alone, you're hurting her."

"I'm hurting her?" House asked, amused.

"Yes her wings!" Cameron said, motioning to the trembling appendages. House shrugged and reached his hand up Hadley's feathered dress, inserting a finger into her considerably wet pussy. Hadley closed her eyes and let out a loud moan before she could stop herself. This confused Cameron to no end. What the hell was going on?

"You want her Two?" House asked and then yanked another feather from Hadley's wing. She chirped something.

"She says 'no' but I say hell yeah!" Cuddy exclaimed and moments later her face was buried in Hadley's pussy. Hadley cried out in pleasure and kicked her legs out. Cameron couldn't tell if her friend was trying to get away or if she was enjoying it. That was when House got up and walked over to her, where she was kneeling by his chair. Without so much as a word, he presented his dick to her. She shied away in disgust.

"Such things don't go in a princess's mouth." She said, suppressing a gag.

"They do now princess." House said and grabbed a fistful of her hair. "And if you bite me Thirteen loses all of her teeth, one by one." With that he yanked on her hair. She opened her mouth to scream and in went his cock. Once it was in there, she hadn't the faintest idea what to do with it. House quickly grew frustrated with this and slapped her. Her outcry was muffled. "Do something with your mouth or tongue for Gods' sakes!"

Cameron wanted to bite, she wanted to with every fiber of her being. Instead she glanced over to Cuddy who was hard at work with Hadley who was trying not to moan. Slowly, she started to move her tongue and suck gently. There was no way she was going to get all of the monstrous cock into her mouth like Cuddy had before, but she could make an effort to please him. She tried taking more of him into her mouth but that just caused her to gag, and she pulled back. House groaned again and reached down, grabbing her hand and placing it on the shaft.

"Don't be stupid, you know what to do." He said, breathlessly. She couldn't believe how worked up he was getting over this, but she assumed that it was the fact that he was defiling a virginal princess over the fact that she knew what she was doing. Having never dealt with a cock before, she had no idea what she was doing, but she copied what she saw Cuddy do and started to stroke him. His grip on her hair got tighter, and he groaned loudly. This was followed by a very bird like screech from Hadley, apparently she had gotten what Cuddy had wanted to give her.

At this point Cameron just closed her eyes and started to go on auto-pilot. She didn't want to be there, she wanted to pretend that none of this was happening. She wasn't orally pleasing a vindictive dictator while her friend, nay, her lover was molested on the other side of the room. It was all okay, she was in her imaginary cottage on the shores of andromeda. Nothing could...and that's when House orgasmed, spilling his seed into her mouth.

Having no idea that it was proper form to swallow, or that cum was not the tastiest thing in the world, Cameron pulled back in surprise and spit it out on the floor. This seemed to enrage House, and he lashed out, hitting her so hard that she fell completely to the floor seeing stars. "NEVER, EVER DO THAT!" He commanded.

Hadley chirped something that sounded very angry, and then chirped something else with a softer voice. "She said, "DON'T HIT HER!" and "Are you okay?" I don't think there's a word for "Cameron" in Ornithuman." Cuddy said, licking her lips.

"Thank you, Two." He looked down at Cameron and spit on her, "You are going back to your room. Thank you're lucky stars you didn't know any better." House said, making himself decent. Cameron started to cry, absolutely disgusted with the fact that she knew she would have to swallow that concoction in the future.

"Hadley I'm fine." Cameron cried after catching her breath. The taste in her mouth was despicable and she couldn't wait to get back to her room to brush her teeth. She forced herself into a sitting position just in time to see Cuddy release Hadley's restraints. Hadley rushed over to her and took her into her arms. She looked at House and chirped.

"She said--"

"I don't really care. Two, I'm going to need your services, so you stay here." House said and Cuddy nodded. "Computer, summon Christaub and have him take them to their rooms." The computer beeped in acknowledgement. House limped his way over to Cuddy and pulled her into a rough and dominant kiss. All Cameron could do was watch her fate unfold before her eyes.

Author's note: I think I went too far...did I go to far? If so I'm sorry, if not, would you like to see more? LoL!


	6. Chapter VI: Defiled

Worlds Apart

Chapter VI: Defiled

Author's Note: Yes House is an evil bastard in this but don't worry he will redeem himself. There has to be a villain in this story for it to work. I PROMISE he's not as bad as y'all think! Give it time! And once again, if you are reading, review! It helps!

When Cameron woke up the next morning she immediately went over to the door. There was a viewscreen on it and she wanted to look into the hall to see if there was anyone out there. To her surprise, the door slid completely open at her arrival. All she was wearing was a silk negligee and matching panties that were both almost see-through. She preferred this to those stupid princess robes though.

She hurried down the hall towards Hadley's room. Once she got there, the door slid open too and Hadley saw her, she was in her room bent over a computer consul. "It worked!" She exclaimed and then ran over to Cameron and took wrapped her arms around the girl.

"What worked?" Cameron asked, hugging hadley tightly.

"I sent a virus through the whole palace computer system. It unlocked the doors among other things." She replied. Cameron wondered what other problems it would cause. She also wondered if this was a traceable virus and if Hadley would get caught. "Don't worry, I did everything I could to encode the worm." She added, sensing Cameron's tenseness.

"I thought it would be forever until I saw you, and even then it would be with Master House and Two." Cameron admitted, feeling tears coming to her eyes. Hadley pulled away from her, she was wearing her pajamas too which consisted of a blue baby doll tee and black cotton short shorts.

"Come on, I want to show you a few things." Hadley said and then walked over and shut her door with a push of a button. Cameron had no idea what she was about to see, but she was a little excited. Finally they got to be alone, maybe Hadley wanted to show her something taboo. She walked over to the bed and sat down on it. This bed was soft, like sleeping on a cloud, as opposed to her bed which was firm. She wondered if she could get that changed, but the last thing she wanted was to be in debt to House.

Hadley got down by the foot of the bed and pulled out a hidden drawer from under it. Inside were a myriad of things Cameron had never seen before in her life. Hadley started to root through these things like she was familiar with all of them and used them every day. She looked up at Cameron with a wicked smile and picked up something purple and firm that looked exactly like a penis.

"Do you know what this is?"

"A fake penis?"

"Do you know why House gives these to all of his girls?" Hadley asked, feeling like a laugh was coming on. It was so cute that the princess had never seen a dildo before. "It's called a dildo, modeled after the imperial Master himself."

"That's a replica?"

"As close as we are going to get. But do you know what it's for?" Hadley stressed again. Cameron shook her head and Hadley threw it back down into the drawer, if she was going to take Cameron's virginity there was no way she was going to use House's replicated dick. "It's for fucking yourself."

"Why would I want to do it to myself? And wouldn't that hurt?" Cameron asked, completely innocent. This wiped the laugh from her throat and tears started to burn her eyes. Cameron was so sweet and naive, House wanted to take that away from her in the worst way possible.

"Sometimes you get aroused and there's no one around to help you. In any case if that happened to me, I wouldn't use that particular dildo." Thirteen said, blinking back the tears. She sniffed a little and picked up a weird looking device that she strapped to her hand. It was like a small silver box with a button on it.

"How do you know when you are aroused?" Cameron asked.

"How do you feel when I touch you?" Hadley asked, shutting the drawer and sitting on the bed next to Cameron.

"I feel all warm and tingly and-"

"That's arousal. Sometimes it gets so strong that you have to have an orgasm or you'll go insane." Hadley explained and used the hand without the device to stroke Cameron's hair. "I'm going to take your virginity before he can, it will be nice."

"Okay I trust you." Cameron said softly.

"It will hurt a bit, but with this," She held up the device on her hand, "You'll have fun."

"What is that thing?" Cameron asked.

"Me and some of the girls call it 'the waver' but we don't know the real name. Lemme show you what it does." Hadley said. She then took Cameron's arm and pressed the box against her skin. At first nothing happened, then wave after wave of pleasure started to rock Cameron's body. It was similar to having a full body massage, thousands of fingers all over your body at the same time. It was amazing. Suddenly, Hadley pulled away, smiling all the while.

"Wow." Cameron said breathlessly.

"Yeah, we don't use it on our arms." Hadley said and then laughed slightly. Cameron looked at her weird for a moment and then figured out what exactly Hadley meant.

"Show me, on yourself." Cameron had yet to see a willing orgasm from Hadley. Sure when Cuddy went down on her, she had an orgasm, and something about pulling feathers from her wings facilitated this, but it seemed more forced than genuine. Hadley seemed to like this idea and she nodded eagerly. She crawled up the bed and slid off her shorts to reveal that she was wearing no panties. Cameron had never licked a woman there, never even tried, but at that very moment it was the only thing she wanted to do.

"Ready?" She asked in a breathy voice, spreading her legs wider.

"Ready." Cameron confirmed. At first, Hadley used the hand without the device. She was already clearly aroused, Cameron could smell it and she liked it. With her right hand she traced it slowly down her flat stomach and towards her wet folds. She closed her eyes and slipped a finger in. Penetration, something Cameron had never felt. She wanted to feel it though, from Hadley and only her.

Expertly, Hadley started to move her hand. Her finger in and out, her hand pressing against her clit. Cameron only knew what a clit was because of her anatomy book, she however had no idea how good it felt until Hadley had licked it a few days prior. "Okay, you're about to see me in ecstasy, but know I am visualizing you." Hadley said and replaced her right hand with her left, pressing the box right up against the hard nub.

The reaction was almost instantaneous, at first Hadley started moaning, then she started screaming Cameron's name. Her hips bucking upward, her whole body convulsing in pleasure that Cameron had never seen before. After about a minute of this, Hadley ripped the device away and relaxed completely, breathing hard. Now Cameron absolutely knew what it meant to feel aroused. Watching that display had turned her on to no end, and all she wanted was to reach her own orgasm.

"Take me, Hadley." She said, pulling her negligee off and tossing it to the floor. She literally leapt into the Ornithuman's arms and started kissing her passionately. Hadley kissed back with equal passion when the door slid open with a hiss. Both of them stopped what they were doing to see House standing there, looking pissed.

"She's mine and you know it." House growled coming towards them.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Hadley screeched and then wrapped a wing around Cameron protectively. "You aren't going to touch her without a fight."

"Hadley stop it." Cameron said with a trembling voice. That was when House produced a switchblade and jammed it mercilessly into Hadley's right wing. She squawked loudly and fell off of the bed just as House was pulling the weapon out, delivering a second stab to the same wing.

"STOP IT!" Cameron screamed, not knowing what else to do. She grabbed her negligee and covered her body to the best of her ability. Hadley was clearly in pain and bleeding profusely. Nothing that a regenerator couldn't fix in thirty seconds, but it was bad.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it, PRINCESS?" House sneered before kicking Hadley in the side. She chirped weakly and curled up into a little ball, her wings trying to curl around her. Cameron started to cry and stood up, immediately she dropped the cloth she was trying to cover herself with and stood there topless.

"I'll give you what you want, willingly." Cameron said firmly.

"NO CAMERON!" Hadley managed to screech.

"Fine, but she has to watch." House demanded, pointing at Hadley. Cameron's eyes narrowed, she didn't think there would be any other way to do this. Besides she wanted Hadley there for support, she believed she would just curl up and die inside if her lover wasn't there to help her.

"Deal." Cameron said.

"Please don't do this House, please." Hadley cried pitifully.

"IT'S MASTER!" House yelled and went to stab Hadley's wing again. Cameron quickly stepped up and grabbed his wrist. She pulled him into a rough kiss and had to fight back the bile which was rising in her throat. Hadley scrambled back and away from them, into the corner. She curled up into a ball and wrapped her bleeding wings around her. "On the bed, pet." House ordered after pulling away from the kiss.

Cameron made eye contact with Hadley, her eyes shining with fear and anticipation but all she really wanted to say to her soul mate was that she was sorry. She got on the bed and laid down slowly. House limped over to her and got on the bed. He topped her and pinned her down, keeping her arms at her side for the moment. He leaned in and pulled her into a hungry kiss. She was still aroused from watching what she had with Hadley, and she assumed that it would make things that much easier.

She screwed her eyes shut and felt movement around her. She didn't want to know what was going on, she wanted to go to her special place where this wasn't happening. Things soon changed though when House thrust into her with complete disregard to how much it might hurt her. "Fuck yeah." He groaned as he split her open. She screamed and tried to bring her hands up to claw at his face, but they were still pinned to her side by his strong arms.

He started to thrust, and the pain was sickening yet somehow pleasurable. She was going to get off on this and knowing this made her feel even worse. She turned her head to look at Hadley, who was shaking, but watching the spectacle unfold in front of her eyes. Cameron watched as Hadley's wings parted and she raised the hand with the device. House continued to thrust, groaning and grunting like an animal. Hadley shakily placed the device on her own wing and pressed down. A look of euphoria washed over her face. This made Cameron happy and she actually smiled. That was met with a slap to the face.

"Look at me when I'm fucking you." House commanded, and she was startled into staring up at him with wide eyes. "That's right, who owns you? Who OWNS you?"

"You do?" Cameron said with very little conviction in her voice.

"WHAT?" He demanded and slapped her again, before pinning her arms back down.

"YOU DO!" She screeched, staring deep into his powerful eyes. No more than a second later did he orgasm with an animalistic roar. Cameron had been close to orgasm, but as soon as he moved off of her the feeling was quickly lost. He looked around the room and pulled his pants up, with a smirk.

"You're mine forever now, princess." He said snidely, and then left the room without a word to Hadley. The young, winged bounty hunter pulled herself up from the floor and quickly came to Cameron, pulling her into her arms. All the princess could do at that point was cry.


	7. Chapter VII: Broken

Worlds Apart

Chapter VII: Broken

Author's Note: Some nice Cadley romance in this section, wouldn't go as far to say there is smut, but I haven't written it yet. I hope you guys enjoy and once again if you are reading PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!

After a good ten minutes of Cameron crying, Hadley suggested that they move to her room to get her cleaned up. Hadley's wings were still bleeding but the flow had ebbed and she was way more concerned with Cameron than the pain and pleasure radiating throughout her wings. Quickly, she ordered up a cotton robe for Cameron and wrapped it around her. Then she got dressed herself and they headed for Cameron's room down the hall.

Once they got there, Hadley led Cameron into the lavish bathroom that was attached to the bedroom. It was amazing, actually, a sunken tub in the middle of the room surrounded by four marble pillars. It was big enough to fit two or three people comfortably. Cameron still hadn't said anything by the time they had gotten into the bathroom, but she wasn't crying as hard as before.

"How about a nice hot bath?" Hadley suggested and ordered the computer to run the water at a medium-hot temperature. The water started up and Cameron nodded slowly. Hadley came over to her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm going to get a D.R from the first aid kit to take care of my wings." She whispered and walked over to the kit that was attached to the wall.

"Do they hurt?" Cameron asked softly.

"Yeah they do, but there is a numbing agent in this kit as well, I'll be fine." Hadley replied casually. The truth was she was in _a lot _of pain, but there was no way she was going to let Cameron know that, not after what she had been through.

"What's it like to have wings?" Cameron asked as Hadley pulled the regenerator out from the kit. She started to run it over the two stab wounds in her wings, wincing at the pain it was causing. She didn't really know how to answer that question. For a human, she guessed, having wings would be quite a novelty, not an annoyance like they were to her. It wasn't that she hated her wings it was just, they got in the way a lot. She had been born with them of course, so most of the time she didn't even register that they were there, except when they fluttered in fear or someone injured them.

"Meh, they aren't that great." She said with a shrug and then injected herself with the numbing agent. "Come on, into the bath."

"Can you get them wet?" Cameron asked, as she untied her robe and let it drop to the floor.

"Sure can. Why?" Hadley responded and then realized that Cameron wanted to be joined in the bathtub. "Oh, I can come in too." This caused the princess to smile. Quickly, she slipped out of what she was wearing and climbed into the tub, moving to one side so there was room for her companion.

"Thanks." Cameron said softly and joined her. They sat in silence for a little until Cameron turned to her. "Why did they pull feathers from your wings?" She asked, meaning the night before. Hadley had thought that maybe Cameron would want to talk about what House had just done to her but if she wanted to keep her mind off of it by discussing the wings that adorned her back, she was more than happy to do that too.

"It's an evolutionary flaw. Any pain in my wing is accompanied with extreme pleasure. I couldn't tell you why, but it's like that with all of my species. Some people, like House, have a wing fetish and get off on the fact that they can rip feathers out of my wings to arouse me or even cause orgasm." She explained to the best of her ability. The water stopped filling the tub and Cameron inched over to Hadley slowly, until she was in the woman's arms. Their skin pressed against each other, Hadley's arms wrapped around Cameron protectively.

"Well I'd never do that to you." Cameron said.

"No, don't feel that way. When it's wanted it can be a good thing. I just don't like the perverts who do it for kicks." Hadley explained and brought a wing around them so it was close to Cameron. "Do you want to touch it? Pull a feather? Try it out? I am giving you permission." Cameron hadn't even tried to touch the wings since the day on the ship when they had sex. Hadley knew the girl must have some curiosity about them but she was good at hiding it. At least she didn't flip out and want to know everything about them the second she had seen them. Hadley liked that the girl accepted every part of her as a whole before only seeing the thing that made her stand out in a crowd.

Slowly, Cameron put her hands on the wing and started to stroke it gently. She ran her hands through the feathers, amazed at how soft they were. It was almost like touching the inside of a pillow. The way they looked made them seem like they would be stiff and uncomfortable, but they really weren't. Her hands stopped at a feather near the middle and hesitated, she really wanted to pull one out but she didn't want to hurt Hadley.

"It's okay, try it. The pain doesn't last long before the pleasure sets in." Hadley tried to assure her, not wanting to introduce the idea of pain and pleasure being a good thing, at least for her. Cameron nodded and pulled the feather out quickly. Hadley let out a little pleasurable chirp and smiled at the princess. When someone she loved was doing it, it was far from a pain or annoyance. It actually felt quite good.

"Are you okay?" Cameron asked quickly.

"Yes, very." Hadley reassured her, "How about you make me cum. You haven't done that yet." She then urged. Cameron wanted to make the girl cum but she wasn't exactly sure how to do that. She knew that she wasn't going to be good with her mouth, and since she had never really pleasured herself, she wasn't going to be good with her hands either.

"But I don't-"

"It's all in wing manipulation. You don't have to touch anything else. I can guide you." Hadley said gently. "Are you up for it? We don't have to do anything you don't want."

"No, I am definitely up for it." Cameron assured her, a sparkle in her eye and a smile crossing her lips, "Just tell me what to do."

"Use your nails and start scratching, like you would your back." Hadley directed. Cameron nodded and started to scratch the wing, moving feathers about and really digging into her like she had an itch on her own back. Hadley closed her eyes and moaned, small chirping noises accompanied this. Cameron was spurred on by this and continued scratching all over, she could tell the girl was getting really worked up over this. "Now, as you continue to do that, randomly pull feathers. Try to pull them from all over not just one spot."

"Okay." Cameron said noting the breathless voice that Hadley spoke with. Cameron continued to scratch at the wing, watching the other one flutter with pleasure. Without warning she pulled a feather out, Hadley chirped in response but kept her eyes closed. Her hands were on her thighs, her nails digging into them tightly. She bit her bottom lip, her whole body was trembling. Cameron pulled another feather, then randomly another, suddenly Hadley shrieked a very bird like shriek and it was nothing like the sound that she had made when Cuddy had made her cum, it was very genuine and pleasurable. "Did I do it?"

"Oh yeah you did." Hadley replied, breathing hard. She brought her hand up and put it on the back of Cameron's head, pulling her into a deep kiss. The princess kissed back, wrapping her arms around Hadley, their breasts pressing together in the embrace.

"I love you Hadley Remy." Cameron said into her ear softly.

"I love you too Cameron Allison." Hadley whispered back.

After the bath, Hadley led Cameron into the bedroom, both of them clad only in the towels provided. Hadley started to go through the dresser provided to get Cameron some clothes, when she realized that all the poor girl could dress in was either pajamas or royal robes. "He's only going to let you dress like a princess Cameron, sorry." She said pulling out a set of robes and bringing them over to the bed where Cameron was now sitting.

"It's going to happen again? Isn't it?" She asked sullenly. Hadley sat down next to her, removing her towel to dry out her wings as best she could. The air would dry them quickly too, she was just impatient.

"Yeah, but the good news is next time it's not going to hurt as much. YOu might even like it." Hadley said. Cameron sighed and started to get dressed as Hadley walked over to the computer and ordered some clothes that were just for her and out of her database. The replicator would make them for her but she had limited options. She decided on a pair of baby doll shorts and a matching t-shirt, both black.

"I don't want it to feel good. I only want it to feel good with you." Cameron said as she slowly got dressed. Hadley pulled on her outfit and walked back over to the bed.

"I know, but it's a blessing in disguise. If it hurt that bad all the time you'd hate it even more." She explained, sitting down. A few moments later Cameron was finished dressing and she headed over to the computer console.

"You hungry? I could go for breakfast." Cameron said looking at her replicator.

"How about we go to the mess hall, we can meet some of the other girls, they should be serving breakfast still." Hadley suggested. Sooner or later Cameron was going to have to deal with the other 96 girls on the compound, so why not get it over with?

"I don't know..."

"You'll be with me, no one will even get close to hurting you." Hadley promised with a smile. Cameron smiled back at her and nodded. Together they headed out of the room. As soon as they stepped out of the door, Cuddy was there in her work out clothes, which had been modified to show her tail. She looked like she was heading into her room when she saw the two of them.

"Master let you out of your rooms? You two better behave." Cuddy warned. Hadley growled at her and grabbed Cameron's arm protectively as the Liffen woman looked the princess over like she was a piece of meat. "I'll be seeing you around."

"You sure as hell won't." Hadley snapped at her, "She isn't leaving my sight."

"We'll see about that." Cuddy said and then vanished into her room.

"Don't worry, I'll die before I let that pervert touch you." Hadley reassured Cameron.

"You're really not letting me out of your sight?" The princess asked happily.

"I'm really not. Come hell or high water you are by my side." Hadley said, "Come on, the transporter is right down the hall." Together they walked to the transport station and stepped inside. Hadley pressed the button for the mess hall. Seeing as how it was clear on the other side of the palace it was way easier to get there that way than by walking.

When they entered the mess hall, all eyes were on them, only because Cameron was the Earth princess and also happened to be the top ranking woman of the harem. A passing, blue, alienoid female stopped and bowed in front of her before moving on with her tray of food. Cameron hated being bowed to, probably just as much as she hated being there.

"You act like you've never seen a princess before!" Hadley shouted at the silent mass of alien women. "Resume your business."

"Not enough that she's a princess, she also had to take my place, bumping me down to number three." A woman spoke up. She was an equihuman and very beautiful at that. an equihuman was part horse and part human, not to be confused with a centaur. She only had hoofed feet, horse ears, a tail, and and a matching mane. She was eating an apple and some granola. The great thing about the mess hall was that they served everything you could possibly want but it was fresh instead of replicated, which made it taste a lot better.

"Oh like being number one is so great." Hadley snapped, "She'd trade with you in a minute if House would let her."

"You mean _MASTER._" The horse woman neighed.

"Whatever. Come on Cam. What you got a taste for?" Hadley asked, pulling her towards the buffet. Cameron looked happy, content, maybe it was because she had been sufficiently defended and taken care of.

"I usually like fruit for breakfast, do they have any?" She asked, stepping up to the buffet which was fully stocked and ran the length of the room. They were at the very end where the breakfast pastries and other sweet stuff was. If memory served, the fruit would be at the beginning, since most of the girls skipped over that and went right for the decadent stuff.

"Yeah, c'mon." Hadley said and motioned for Cameron to follow her.

"Hey princess..." The voice was that of the equihuman and she was right behind them. Cameron turned only to find the woman pouring syrup into her hair. Lots of it. Cameron cried out and pushed her away, Hadley turned too and saw what was going on.

"BITCH!" Hadley yelled, "YOU STUPID PONY!" She lunged at the girl and took her down to the floor, managing to get covered in the sticky liquid that had been poured on a now crying Cameron. They started to fight, rolling around on the floor throwing punches as the other girls crowded around them yelling and cheering, for someone named Lusa...obviously the horse girl.

"FUCK YOU!" Lusa screamed at Hadley, "SHE'S JUST A RICH BITCH PRINCESS! I'M A QUEEN!"

"THE HELL YOU ARE!" Hadley yelled and landed a good punch against Lusa's jaw. Suddenly she felt a handful of feathers ripped from the bottom of her wing. She squawked and flew to her feet, literally, her wings flapped and she was on her feet. It was Cuddy who had ripped her feather's out. Without even really knowing she was doing it, she lashed out with a wing and slapped Cuddy down with it.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Cuddy screeched and then quickly got to her feet. She grabbed Hadley by the wrist then quickly twisted it around and violently pinned it behind the girl's back. Because Hadley's bones were hollow and House had not given her the luxury of armor, the bone in her arm snapped, and Cuddy probably knew that was what would happen.

"FUCK!" She screamed and wrenched away from Cuddy, holding her arm. She glared daggers at her and went over to Cameron quickly, "Come on lets get you in the shower."

"Not so fast." A familiar male voice came from the doorway. Each and every girl looked in that direction because they knew it was none other than House. All the girls bowed down to him immediately, save for Hadley and Cameron. "I need to set that bone and heal it."

"I'd rather walk around deformed." Hadley said, tears of pain rolling down her cheeks. Once again she didn't want to admit she was in pain while Cameron was under duress.

"Go with him, I'll be fine." Cameron tried to assure her. "You're gonna need your arm."

"Are you sure?" Hadley replied.

"Yeah I'll go to my room and lock the door." She said and then kissed Hadley's cheek, tasting the syrup that covered both of them.

"Okay." Hadley said and turned to House, "Lets go to the clinic."


	8. Chapter VIII: Dream

Worlds Apart

Chapter VIII: Dream

Author's Note: Thanks for the continuing support! I am off to work on another story now, but I have an idea in mind for the next chapter so it should be up soon! PLEASE REVIEW!

As soon as the bone was set and House had handed her an injector for pain killers, she got the hell out of there. She nearly ran to the transporter and injected herself with a shot of some drug that was the equivalent of 21st century demoral. She regretted the decision as soon as she was out of the transporter because now she felt sluggish and dreamy. House had told her that the injector he had given her held 50 doses. Now it was down to 49 and she honestly didn't think she would be using all of them, on herself at least.

When she was thinking clearly she wanted to use at least one of the shots on Cameron, if the girl was willing. Hadley knew the girl hadn't been privy to a lot of things in her life and this painkiller might just teach her what House was on and why he was addicted to such a thing. Even though the bone was set and completely mended, it didn't mean there wasn't residual pain. In order to sleep that night she would probably need another shot. At least this time when she broke something he had given her something to ease the pain.

She stumbled to Cameron's door and found that it wasn't locked. Panic shot through her quickly and she burst into the room only to find Cameron bent over one of the fluffy chairs, naked, with Cuddy behind her. It seemed that Cuddy was fucking her with a strap on and was having a hell of a fun time doing so. Cameron was crying and screaming, but Cuddy had her pinned down with one arm and a hand in the princess's hair.

"You like that? Huh? You slut!"

"STOP PLEASE!" Cameron cried, that was about the time Cuddy noticed that Hadley had burst into the room, but she didn't stop thrusting.

"You're next, squawker." Cuddy said and then closed her eyes and groaned. There was a pleasure orb connected to the dildo so that when she thrust she got a jolt of pleasure through out her body. At that point it was obvious she didn't care that she was hurting Cameron, she was just getting off.

"BITCH!" Hadley screamed and launched herself at Cuddy, wings flapping excitedly. She effectively pulled Cuddy away from Cameron and onto the floor.

"HEY!" Cuddy screamed and in true Liffen fashion raked her sharp nails across Hadley's cheek.

"Leave her alone or I will break every bone in your body." Hadley said through clenched teeth.

"I'd like to see you try." Cuddy challenged. Hadley took that challenge and proceeded to snap two fingers on Cuddy's right hand. The woman let out a very cat like cry of anguish and pulled away from Hadley. Gracefully she got to her feet and pulled off the strap on. Holding her fingers in her hand she glared at Hadley. "You'll get yours. Wait until Master hears about this."

"Yeah well you broke my fucking arm. I think Master will be just fine." Hadley said back to her. Cuddy growled again and left the room in a huff. Immediately Hadley went over to Cameron and pulled her into her arms. "Cam? Hun?"

"It hurts...it hurts..." Cameron whimpered.

"I can make it stop hurting. Do you want that?" She whispered softly, holding up the injector. Cameron looked at it and then looked at her. She swallowed hard and nodded her head slightly. Hadley placed the device to Cameron's upper arm and pressed the trigger. Cameron cried out in pain as the medication entered her body. Then she relaxed completely and a smile spread across her face.

"What...what iz dat stuff?" Cameron asked, barely able to function now. The only reason Hadley was able to move and talk on it was because she had her share of it before. She was guessing Cameron was a lightweight and had never even seen a narcotic injector before.

"Stuff House gave me for my arm. Pretty cool huh?" Hadley said and helped the girl to her feet. She was very wobbly so Hadley had to practically carry her into her bedroom. "Something he came up with himself. He calls it 'dream' he has tons of other things too, this stuff is the best though."

"Dream huh?" Were the last words she said before slipping off into dream land. Hadley gently pulled the covers around the both of them and closed her eyes, she wouldn't need much help getting to sleep either.

When Hadley woke up, Cameron was not in the bed with her. Instead she found the princess in the corner with the injector trying to inject more medication into her arm. It wasn't working because the thing was programed only to inject something three times in four hours. It was impossible to overdose on Dream but it could get you high for days at a time and House did not want that for her or any of his pets.

"Cameron, honey...you aren't going to get any more of that stuff for hours." Hadley said, concerned. Maybe she shouldn't have given the girl the first hit to begin with. She hurried over to her and gently took the injector from her hand. Cameron had managed to get a second dose and her eyes were a bit glazed but she was awake. "Trust me, you don't want to live like he does."

"Like who does?"

"House. He's on shit like this all the time." Hadley said, holding the injector away from her grasp. Cameron blinked a few times and tried to make eye contact with her partner but the Dream was working its magic. "MUch stronger shit."

"But I like it, it makes everything better." Cameron said although she was quite sedated at that point.

"Nothing makes everything better." Hadley said softly and stroked the princess's hair. Cameron brought her hands up to her face and started to cry harshly. Hadley held her close.

"I want to go home. I never thought I'd say that but I really do, and I want you there with me." She whispered through her tears. Hadley was glad to hear that but she was afraid there would be much more debauchery and terror before they would accomplish that. "I'll talk to my father, he'll let me marry you I promise."

"I know, I know." Hadley humored her without trying to sound like that was what she was doing.

"Hell he'd let me marry anyone that brought me back safely, and that's you, you can do it right?" Cameron asked. She was obviously looking for reassurance and Hadley could give that to her. Because she had to keep Cameron so close all of the time it was going to be hard for her to formulate a plan. She supposed she could hack into the computer databases and find maps and schedules and cameras and guards, but it would take twice as long to do that as it would just to snoop around and observe.

"Yes I can. I promise we will get you back home safe and sound." Hadley said and believed it with all of her heart. "C'mon you need to lay down and sleep this off, okay?" She helped the still naked Cameron up and led her over to the bed.

"I love you Hadley." She said as she laid down and was tucked in.

"I love you too. Now get some sleep and I'll start hacking into the computer. I will be here when you wake up." She promised. Cameron yawned, nodded, and then was out. Hadley stroked her hair for a moment before heading over to the computer console. She certainly had her work cut out for her.

Hadley managed to hack into the main system really fast, and she was surfing through Wilson's computer, trying to get to House's. Wilson was second in command, if anything should happen to House then he would be in control, not that Hadley thought Wilson could command a gerbil to do anything. She was currently trying to weasel her way into some personal things to see if she could find pass codes. That's when a viewscreen popped up next to her, it was Wilson.

"Alright princess you have ten seconds to-" He cut himself off when he recognized Hadley, "Oh it's you. What are you doing?"

"What are _you _doing?" Hadley countered, trying to buy herself some time to think up an excuse. Wilson sighed loudly and then seemingly noticed that the robe Hadley had put on wasn't closed nearly as much as it should be. His eyes were drawn to her chest. She noticed this and quickly pulled her robe closed to prevent a free show. "I was just exploring."

"Really? Well House need not know about this as long as you pay me a visit." Wilson replied suavely. Hadley narrowed her gaze at him. Wilson was not even allowed in the top twenty rooms but if a girl wanted to pay him a visit all bets were off. He was now blackmailing her into sex, at least that's what she was thinking.

"When do you want to see me?" She sighed, giving into his demand. The last thing she needed was a punishment, for herself or for Cameron. If she had to fuck someone on this compound there were worse looking men.

"How about now? I'm not doing anything." He said.

"Fine. Give me a few minutes to get ready and I'll come to you." She said and then closed out the screen. She looked over to Cameron who was still asleep. Hadley wanted her to stay that way, so she pulled out the injector and started to tamper with it. Cameron wasn't savvy enough to know how to do this, but she was. Why House hadn't given her a tamper proof injector she would never know. Once she got the safety pin out she injected Cameron with another dose Cameron murmured something but then she was out again.

She replicated some clothes from her computer and pulled them on. Nothing fancy, just a halter top and black skirt that was so short it was almost obscene. She grabbed her boots from the side of the bed and put them on. The way they were shaped made her angry, only because they arched her feet and made them look like bird claws. It wasn't a problem walking in them or anything, it was just demeaning.

As she was leaving she put a lock on the door that would only allow herself and House to get in. He wouldn't know it was there because the computer would automatically recognize his body mass and the door would open. She pulled her black cloak around her and headed for Wilson's quarters.

His place was less of a room and more of a palace within a palace. It had been built for the right hand man of some dictator way back and so the second in command always got to live there. It was a mini version of the complete palace, Wilson even had room for a small harem if he wanted, although he preferred to pick up House's sloppy seconds, as Hadley had told Cameron previously.

Wilson wasn't a bad guy, or even unattractive, but since he was linked so close to House, she didn't like him. Any of the other 79 girls, when called upon by him, would fall over themselves to please. The top twenty girls were forbidden to him unless they came of their own accord, or were blackmailed into it. Hadley had never been alone with Wilson before, but she was willing to give him the slightest bit of a chance. If he was a dick to her she would just fuck him and leave, that would be that.

She knew he had his eyes on her since she had first arrived, maybe it was because she was immediately placed in the top twenty. In any case her never had a shot with her until then. Hadley took the transporter all the way to the other side of the palace and exited. Down a long, separate hallway, was the entrance to the mini-palace. Once she got to the main door she rang the alert button and stood back so the camera could get her image. Almost immediately the door opened.

Wilson was standing there in a half buttoned uniform holding a glass of Voltarian ale. Any idiot could have read the database and known it was her weakness, so she wasn't impressed just yet. He held it out to her and she took it slowly and had a sip. It was ice cold. "It's the real stuff, none of that synthetic shit House gives to his girls." Wilson said and she could immediately taste that it was different. Even the stuff Cameron had in her bedroom wasn't the real stuff. Now she was impressed.

"And you're sharing it with me because..."

"Thought you needed a break. I heard about what happened with you and number 2 in the mess hall this morning. Is it true she broke your arm?" He asked, stepping back so she could enter further. She wondered why he was still in uniform. She knew there had been a meeting of the "important" people earlier, it had been on the schedule for the day...but why hadn't he completely changed?

"Yeah but I broke her fingers. Could have done more but didn't want to get in trouble as she outranks me." Hadley replied. He started to walk down the main hall and towards one of the doors that would most likely hold the pool and jacuzzi (modeled after the natural hot springs on earth). She was right and when they entered she saw that the room was amazing. Holo-emitters made the room seem like a vast valley on earth, the pool was a crystal clear lake set in soft grass, the jacuzzi was actual hot springs surrounded by rocks, and the sky was blue with a scattering of clouds.

She had seen the pool room in the main palace which this was modeled after but that room was five times bigger, held two lakes and three hot springs, and was always buzzing with women. This place was empty, private, and all of a sudden all she wanted to do was swim. The artificial sun beamed over head and she knew that jumping into the ice cold lake would be so refreshing. She took a few gulps of her ale and handed it back to him, stripping out of her cloak.

"You wore a bathing suit?"

"No, but naked is just as good, right?" She asked him coyly. He looked at her, stunned, but she didn't care. House saw her naked, Cuddy saw her naked, Cameron saw her naked, and hell she didn't think nudity had to be sexual anyway, so why make such a big deal? She kicked her boots off and then she was completely naked. After turning to look at him, she ran and jumped into the lake.

She was right, it was completely refreshing. This was something she would never seek out in the regular palace only because it was always too damn crowded. She wasn't self conscious of her body and would swim naked in a public pool if allowed, but really, it was nowhere near as relaxing in a lake of twenty compared to a lake of one or two. "I should bring Cameron here, she'd love this."

"The princess?"

"Yeah." Hadley said, treading water close to him.

"I don't know, she is a princess and I'm just..."

"Second in command of a whole damn planet?" Hadley laughed and splashed water in his direction. A thought then occurred to her, if she could successfully seduce Wilson then maybe she would have more of a chance of getting out of there. In Wilson's mini palace there was a weapon room, she knew that for sure, she had seen the schematics. There were also computers with less restricted access and databases that would drive her mind wild. Yes, she would seduce Wilson and use him to get her ass out of there. "What's so great about her being a princess? Technically she ranks the same as you."

"And she outranks you. Yet you are so casual with her, you protect her, you love her." Wilson said, stepping out of his shoes and walking over to the edge of the lake. He sat down cross legged and looked at her, setting her ale in the artificial grass.

"Love is a funny thing my dear Wilson. One does not just hold a candle for a single person. At least I don't." She replied suavely even though that answer was far from truthful from her point of view. She wanted him to think that she had the capacity to love him too, or the game was over. Wilson reached his hand down and dipped it into the water slowly. Hadley dove under completely, swam to his hand, and resurfaced. She took his hand in hers and kissed it gently. He looked at her for a moment, smiled, and then pulled his hand away.

"Do you have any idea how stunning you are?" He asked her, watching as she climbed out of the pool and started to flap her wings back and fourth to dry them. The sun would do the rest, and quickly too, it was rather hot in there but a dry heat that would suck the moisture right off of you. She laid beside him, on her stomach still waving her wings gently back and fourth. Her naturally hairless body glistening in the sun.

"You're not too bad yourself." She admitted, "What was the real reason you invited me here?" He picked up what was left of her ale and handed it over to her. She drank it down even though by that time it was rather warm. He took in a deep breath and let it out as a sigh.

"I always wanted to get to know you. As you know, House won't let me near you unless you come willingly. I'm really glad you hacked into my computer database." He said with a smile.

"I'm glad I did too." She said, sitting up to reveal her perfect chest, "Now you aren't going to tell House right?"

"Why don't you call him _Master_?" Wilson asked.

"I do to his face, but he's NOT my master. No one is." Hadley explained with a shrug. Wilson's smile got bigger, apparently he liked this. She slid up next to him and put an arm around him, kissing his cheek coyly.

"I think I could really like you." Wilson said, turning to look at her.

"I feel the same way." Hadley lied. It made her stomach turn to think she was going to be with this brainless consort just to get Cameron out of the palace but what had to be done, had to be done.


	9. Chapter IX: Trip

World's Apart

Chapter IX: Trip

Author's Note: If any one was wanting an explicit sex scene between Thirteen and Wilson, I just can't write that...LoL I am so sorry. I can write what happened but Wilson is so sweet and gentle, and I'm all about the kink. Anyway please enjoy!

They fucked right by the pool but it was the closest thing to making love she had done since Cameron on the ship. He was nice and gentle, and not all about her wings. Sure he knew how to work them, touch them here and there, but he wasn't a fetishist like House. She ended up orgasming twice and she let him know that too. It wasn't bad and she wouldn't mind doing it again but her true loyalties lay with Cameron.

As they lay there, naked in the artificial sun, Hadley realized that enough time had passed that Cameron might be awake. Quietly she got up and dove into the pool, swimming a complete lap before getting out. This woke Wilson up and he quickly pulled on his underwear to hide his nakedness. When she got out of the pool she shook herself dry and walked over to her clothes which had been discarded near the door.

"Leaving?" He asked with a slight yawn, covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Yeah I gotta get back to the princess, but I had fun." She said. Once she was fully dressed she walked over to him and pulled him into a deep kiss. "Contact me later and we can do this again." She then winked at him and pulled her cloak on over her wings. They were still wet but she didn't really care. If Cameron was awake she could just say that she had taken a dip in the communal pool.

She strolled out of the room chirping happily. He was nothing like House in his way of sex and she knew that her heart could easily belong to him. She didn't want that to happen though, she loved Cameron more than she thought was healthy. God forbid something should happen to her lover, Wilson would be the arms she would fall into.

When she got back into the princess's room she removed her cloak slowly and stepped into the bedroom, only to find House in bed next to the poor girl, holding her in his arms. She was still asleep, thank God, but it seemed way too weird and unnatural the way he was holding her. It was almost a loving embrace. "What did you do to her?" He accused, reaching up to stroke Cameron's hair.

"She needed to sleep, your precious number two raped her." Hadley said and walked over to him. She grabbed his arm and tried to pull him away from Cameron but it was of no use, she weighed significantly less than him, and although she was strong she didn't match him in any way. "Get out of bed, she's not yours."

"She's as much mine as she is yours. Maybe even more." House growled, wrenching his arm away from Hadley's grasp. Suddenly he sat up, sniffing the air around Hadley's mouth. She put a hand over her lips and shied away from him. "You were with Wilson."

"You deduced that from smelling my breath?" She asked, slightly amazed but in a way that didn't confirm that he was right or wrong. He smiled and got out of bed, standing to face her.

"He's the only one besides me that has access to real alcohol, and I know that _I _didn't give you any." House said, coming closer to her. He pulled her into a dominating kiss and then pushed back, smelling her hair. "You fucked him."

"SHH!" Hadley said, looking over at Cameron, "Chiz, she doesn't need to know."

"Well, well, well we have a little nympho on our hands. The princess, Wilson, me..."

"I didn't have sex with you today." Hadley snapped.

"Guess again. Turn around and assume the position." House commanded snapping his fingers. Of all the times he could choose to have sex with her, this was the worst. She was already sensitive down there because of her act with Wilson and now it wouldn't be pleasure it would be pain. In this way he was probably trying to punish her for sleeping with his best friend. Knowing she didn't have a choice, lest he hurt Cameron, she turned around and pulled her skirt up, poking her ass out. "Good birdie."

"Bite me." She growled and before she knew it he was upon her and had bit into her wing. She squawked out and felt a jolt of arousal fly through her body, ending in between her thighs. She hated herself for it, she really did. Why couldn't he be like Wilson and make love to her? Or at least try. Rough hands pulled her panties down and she heard his pants unzip. "I hate you."

"I know." He grunted as he thrust into her from behind, pinning her to the wall. She cried out in pain and pleasure, but mostly pain. "You think the princess has ever had it up the ass." He groaned in her ear. This sent Hadley into a rage and she tried to turn around to hit him, or at least claw at his eyes but he quickly pinned her down with one strong arm.

"You never EVER do that to her. You hear me? You do anything you want to me, but you NEVER Do that to her." Hadley shouted, not caring if she was going to wake Cameron or not. There was no way she was going to let Cameron be violated like that, and knowing House he wouldn't be gentle at all.

"Anything I want?" He mused, still thrusting into her.

"Anything you piece of shit. You just stay away from her ass." Hadley growled, her hands clawing at the wall in front of her. She was not enjoying this in the least and wished he would just cum and get it the hell over with. He was taking his sweet time though, and she knew it. House was a master of his own body and could orgasm whenever he wanted, she hated that about him.

"Gods it makes me so hot to think what I'm going to do to you. Just remember the moment you say 'no' or 'stop' deal is off!" He hissed in her ear, pounding into her like a jackhammer. She relaxed her body and let him do what he had to do.

"Fine but no word of this deal is breathed to Cameron by you." Thirteen countered.

"Or you." He growled. She could live with that, in fact she wasn't going to tell Cameron anyway, so she agreed. "Fuck, how are you going to like needles in those wings? Oh Gods yes." He breathed and then came hard, pressing her into the wall, resting all of his weight on her like she was a pillow. She took this for a moment before shoving him away and pulling her skirt down. It was time for a shower, or five.

"I hate you." She sneered at him.

"I know." House said, tucking his dick back into his pants, "I'll live."

"Get out of here before I make you." Hadley ordered and this caused House to laugh. He grabbed his seldom used cane and started to hobble out of the room anyway.

"I'll be seeing you and the princess tonight, the schedule just changed." House quipped before stepping into the hall. The door hissed shut behind him and Hadley sunk to her knees on the floor. She was breathing hard and trying not to cry. If Cameron woke up at that very moment she didn't want to have to explain what she was crying over. The thought of needles in her wings both scared and aroused her. House was going to step up the kink, try to break her, and she knew there was only a matter of time before she did.

She would just have to get the princess out of there before it happened. If she could step things up with Wilson, make him believe she was in love, then maybe he would help them. It was worth a try, and as much as she didn't want to do it she knew she had to. After another moment of wallowing in sadness she pulled herself to her feet and headed into Cameron's bathroom. Things were not looking as good as she had hoped.

"You are going to see some things tonight that you aren't going to like." Hadley told Cameron a few minutes after she had woke up and become coherent. Currently she was drinking water from a bottle, sitting in the lounge in a comfy chair while Hadley paced back and fourth. She didn't want needles in her wings, the fact that she had never tried that before, left her wondering what exactly it would accomplish.

"What do you mean?" Cameron asked, and then took a few more gulps of water. The Dream drug had a way of making ones mouth dry as hell.

"House has decided to try and break me, and he's going to make you watch but I will not break. I will not let that happen." Hadley said trying to reassure herself more than Cameron. The princess looked at her confused. Hadley went over to the bar and got down a bottle of neptunian vodka and opened it up. She downed quite a few gulps before capping it and putting it back on the shelf.

"Why does he want to break you?"

"Why doesn't he? Listen Cam, I love you more than anything and no matter what he does or what you see, do not give into him." Hadley warned as gently as she could.

"What is he going to do to you?"

"I don't know yet." Hadley lied, even though she knew exactly what was going to happen. Needles in her wings, she shuddered at the thought and so did said appendages. "Whatever it is, don't let it break you either. Be strong, I know you can." Cameron nodded and shakily got up and walked over to her. She pulled Hadley into a loving embrace and the Ornithuman returned it. Suddenly, the door hissed open.

"Master wants to see us." It was Cuddy, dressed in a long flowing skirt and corseted top. Hadley turned and glared at her. Why was number 2 always a part of these sessions? Because she could give a good blow job? Chizzle please!

"How's you get in? I put a code on the door." Hadley said finally, pulling back from Cameron slightly.

"Master broke the code. Now are you coming or do I have to make you?" Cuddy asked. Hadley noticed that her fingers had been healed, and if she was on anything it wasn't effecting her in the least. She nodded and headed into the other room for a moment and came back with the Dream injector. Before Cuddy could even _ask _what was in the device, Hadley injected it into Cameron's arm.

"OW! Why did you...wooo." Cameron said and brought her hands to her head.

"We're ready."

"What did you give her?" Cuddy demanded as Hadley started to usher Cameron out of the room. She wasn't going to answer Cuddy, she didn't owe her that and she didn't care. She knew she was already in trouble and the least of her worries was punishment for drugging the princess.

Being badgered the whole way by Cuddy, they made it into the common room where they were supposed to meet up with House. He was already in there holding restraints and a box of sterile surgical needles. They were thin but that didn't give Hadley much comfort. Cameron was barely awake now, and Hadley hated having to drug her but it would keep the both of them calm. If Cameron started screaming and crying once House started putting the needles in, then she knew she would break.

Carefully, Hadley sat Cameron down on one of the biggest pillows and then walked over to House, placing her wrists behind her back. She knew what he wanted and she wasn't going to fight. Any mistake could end up with the violation of Cameron and that was the last thing she wanted. "The squawker drugged her you know." Cuddy told House.

"Doesn't matter, she'll be able to comprehend what's going on I promise." House said as he clasped the restraints around Hadley's wrists. "I anticipated Hadley drugging her. Give her this. Might give her some hullucinations but it'll pep her up." House said, tossing an injector towards Cuddy. She caught it and walked over to Cameron who was laying half awake on the pillow.

"Noooo." Cameron whined half heartedly and tried to weakly bat Cuddy away with her hand. This didn't work, however, and without any of them but House knowing what was being injected...Cameron was dosed. Almost instantly she shot up, her eyes wide.

"WHAT DID YOU GIVE HER?" Hadley screamed and tried to lash out at House with her wing. She didn't know why all of the sudden she was using her wings more and more but she was beginning to realize that they were her only line of defense when she was bound. House grabbed her wing and bent it harshly. She screamed out and fell to her knees.

"A stimulant, although sometimes it reacts badly to Dream. You'll find out later if she's had a bad reaction." House said with a shrug, "Now spread your wings and don't you dare move."

"Fuck you, House." Hadley growled and was immediately met with a kick to the kidneys. She doubled over and spread her wings, groaning and retching with pain.

"It's MASTER, remember that." House said and then flipped open the box of needles, "Princess, watch how much she enjoys this. She's a pain slut."

"Likes what? What does she like? Where am I? What's going on?" Cameron said, speaking at a mile a minute. Her eyes were focused on Hadley and her wings, her whole body was trembling and it felt like bugs were running over her skin.

"This." House said. He pulled a needle and held it up to the light so Cameron could see it.

"Don''''t." Cameron cried, twitching. This, of course, didn't stop House and skillfully he pierced the flesh under the feather of the wing with the needle. Leaving it there. Hadley chirped out but to Cameron it didn't sound like a painful chirp. It sounded like she liked it.

Hadley was mad, because of this tiny pin prick of pain radiating through out her wing, she was becoming aroused. It would only get stronger and stronger the more needles that he added. He added two more, bringing the count up to three. They were all in her left wing, which was starting to flutter involuntarily to get them out. No matter what she did, she couldn't shake them free, and she certainly couldn't pull them out without her hands. An orgasm was quickly approaching.

"Stop!STOP!Stop!STOP!" Cameron cried in her hopped up fervor.

"Cameron I'm-" She had to pause to take in a sharp breath and stifle a moan, "I'm fine. It doesn't hurt." That wasn't true, it did hurt, but the pleasure was certainly overriding the pain at that point. House started to add in more needles, until there was five in each wing. At that point, Hadley was orgasming constantly. She was sweating and her wings were fluttering still trying to get the needles out. Every thirty seconds or so an orgasm would rock her body. She would chirp softly and then curse under her breath.

"PLEASE! Leave her alone, leave her alone, please!" Cameron cried, her voice and body shaking. Hadley had to take a moment to feel sorry for what Cameron was going through. She had been injected with two drugs and now they were mixing with each other and she probably wanted to jump out of her skin.

"Cameron, it's-" She gasped when another orgasm rocked her body, "It's okay."

"Had enough yet, Thirteen?" House purred in her ear. Her head snapped in his direction and she glared at him. She knew whatever she would say would not help her so she just said nothing. He couldn't get pleasure out of this, he just couldn't. "I'm going to fuck the princess now."

"NO!" Cameron shouted. "NO NO NO NO NO!" Hadley wanted to tell him not to with all of her might but she didn't know if that would negate the deal she had with House. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, two tears spilled down her cheeks. Cameron tried to scramble away but the drugs were messing with her head and before she knew it she had been pinned down by House.

"Remember, House." Hadley said in a warning tone as she gasped for air.

"I know." House snapped back at her. Luckily, Hadley's back was to them and for the next ten minutes all she could hear was Cameron's cries of anguish and a bit of pleasure as he raped her for the second time. She wanted to turn and look, she wanted to tell him to stop, but she knew she shouldn't and couldn't.

Just when she thought she couldn't take any more, there was a presence behind her removing the needles from her wings. She opened her eyes and turned her head, it was Cuddy. House hadn't said anything about removing the needles, but he wasn't stopping her either. This nearly confirmed in Hadley's head that Cuddy had the telepathy that she had denied before. All Liffens had telepathy and even though Cuddy was only half, it made sense that she would have it too.

Once the needles were out, and her restraints were released, Hadley ran over to Cameron and took her into her arms. "Cameron? Honey look at me." Hadley coaxed, stroking the girl's hair. Her eyes were glazed and they shifted from side to side, like she was looking at something that wasn't there, that couldn't be seen. Hadley growled softly and looked over to House with daggers in her eyes.

"Get out of here, both of you." House commanded. With great effort, Hadley pulled Cameron to her feet. She pulled her out of the room and towards the transporters. She didn't know what she was going to do to get Cameron out of her trance but she did know she was going to call Wilson immediately.

Once she had Cameron tucked into bed, she pulled up a viewscreen and put out the frequency to find Wilson, wherever he may be. If she wasn't as savvy with computers as she was, she would have had to wait until he was in his palace but because she knew how to code the transmission the screen would pop up anywhere that he was. It took a few seconds but soon, staring back at her was Wilson.

"Hadley?"

"You're a doctor, right? I need you to help Cameron." Hadley said, looking over to the bed where Cameron was twitching and jerking. Her whole body was covered in a cold sweat and it seemed like she was tripping out of her mind. This was not a good trip either, not like it would be if she was on Dream. She tilted the screen so Wilson could see her for a moment and then turned it back.

"Yeah but you'd have to come to me. Can you get her to my palace?" He asked. Around him there were girls buzzing and carrying trays of food. Hadley didn't recognize any of the girls, which meant that he was in the secondary mess hall where the other 79 girls ate. Wilson wasn't allowed in the other one.

"How fast can you be there?" Hadley asked as a purple skinned woman came up behind Wilson and started to play with his hair. He shrugged her off, obviously more concerned with the princess than whatever the beautiful Venutian woman could offer him.

"Five minutes."

"Me too. See you soon." With that she tapped out of the viewscreen and sprinted to Cameron's bed. "Come on Princess, I found us some help."

"SPIDERS!" Cameron screamed suddenly and started to scratch at her body violently. "SPIDERS! GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFF!"

"CAMERON!" Hadley screamed and grabbed the girl's wrists tightly. "No spiders, no spiders, LOOK AT ME!" Not knowing what else to do, she slapped the young woman across the face, hard. This jarred Cameron out of whatever she had been seeing before and her eyes popped open.

"No spiders?"

"No. You're fine, I promise." Hadley said gently as she caressed Cameron's cheek. "C'mon, Wilson is going to make this better."

"Sloppy seconds Wilson?" Cameron asked softly, Hadley chuckled.

"Yeah. He's not such a bad guy when you get to know him." Hadley said and helped Cameron out of bed. Together they made their way toward the transporters.

When they got to the outside of Wilson's palace, he was there waiting for them, pacing back and fourth nervously. As soon as he made eye contact with the princess he started to bow but Hadley shook her head and made a face as if to tell him not to. He stopped, mid bow, and opened the door to his living quarters. Cameron was barely coherent at this point, she had drifted off into another trip and was grabbing at the air once again, trying to catch things that weren't there.

"My God, what did he give her?" Wilson asked as they made it into a sitting room near the front entrance. He sat Cameron down on a large couch and went over to a cabinet in the wall. When he opened it, a huge selection of injecting devices were revealed. All labeled with different drug names.

"He was going to torture me so I gave her some Dream. When he found out he gave her a stimulant, I don't know what one though." Hadley said, sitting next to Cameron and putting her arms around the poor girl. Wilson nodded like he knew exactly what was going on and without a word, selected a drug from the array before him.

"He likes to combine the Dream with what he calls Sugar, a stimulant. These combined makes a drug called Trip. It sends the victim into a very bad state of mind." Wilson explained, "Coffee will take away the Sugar but it will make Dream the forefront so she'll just go back to sleep for a few hours." He held up the injector in his hand.

"Yes, sleep, sleep, please." Cameron moaned, closing her eyes. Wilson looked at Hadley who nodded. Quickly he injected the princess and almost instantly her body relaxed and she sank like a stone into Hadley's arms. "Thank you, sir." She whispered.

"We are going to leave you to sleep, when you wake up feel free to locate us." Wilson said to Cameron, "And you can call me Wilson."

"Wilson." She repeated and then she was out. Hadley breathed a big sigh of relief, and stood up, laying Cameron back on the couch. Wilson grabbed her legs and made it so she was comfortable, also standing up. Then he faced Hadley.

"House is a bastard." She said softly.

"I know." Wilson said, "How about a drink?"

"Gods know I could use one right now." Hadley replied and watched him walk over to the bar on the far side of the room. Her wings twitched involuntarily and she looked at them. They were bleeding from the needles that had been in them not too long ago. "Can you fix my wings too?"

"Yeah, no problem." Wilson said, coming towards her with a bottle of fresh, ice cold, Voltarian ale. She took it and downed a few gulps as he started to run his hands over her wings. He was doing it in such a way that it wasn't causing pleasure or pain, it was just relaxing. The only people who knew how to do this usually were other Ornithumans, that was unless...

"You're an Ornithuman expert, aren't you?" Hadley asked slowly.

"Yeah, I also specialize in oncology and other genetic diseases. I'm one of the top human doctors when it comes to Ornithumans. Some of them come to me when they get hurt." Wilson explained. He walked over to the cabinet where the drugs were and selected two injectors. He came back over to her and injected her with both. The first one did nothing but sting, the second one made her feel a tad light headed.

"What did you give me?" She asked, taking another sip of ale.

"Something to stop bleeding and infection and a bit of a painkiller called Ecstasy. Thought you might like it." He replied nonchalantly. She smiled and just as she was turning to thank him, he firmly grasped her left wing in his hand. She was a tad startled by this, but let him do what he was doing. He wasn't hurting her or trying to cause her pleasure, he was examining it. "When did you break this?"

"Years ago. House did it. I can't fly any more. Not that I want to." Hadley replied, even though the last sentence wasn't true. She wanted to be able to fly more than anything. If she could it might be a sure escape out of this hell hole. She'd have to relearn, it had been so long, but who was she kidding, it would never happen.

"I can fix it with surgery." Wilson said. This caused her to turn and look at him, surprised. Could he really fix her? Could she really fly again? Before she could respond, the Ecstasy and ale overcame her and she was out like a light.


	10. Chapter X: Trial

Worlds Apart

Chapter X: Trial

Author's Note: Screw Hadley, this is officially turning into a Huddy story. Hadley will still be there in the background and I know it starts out with Hadley but really, I'd like to focus more on Huddy now. Sorry about that if you were just reading for the Hadley. If not, enjoy!

When Hadley woke up she was surrounded by flowers. They were called synkas to be exact. A synka was much like an earth rose but they smelled more like a strawberry than a flower. On mars, where she had grown up, the synkas were native and bloomed in the late spring and early autumn. They marked the beginning of summer and end of summer, and the scent was bringing back pleasant memories.

She took a slow look around the room, her head still spinning from the drug and saw a portrait on the wall above an old fashioned wood burning fireplace. It was an Ornithuman female in a bridal gown, holding a bouquet of earth lilies and synkas. She was alone, and the painting looked staged, but the smile did not. The bizarre thing was that this woman looked very similar to Hadley herself.

"Wilson?" She said softly, confused by her new surroundings. The room was decorated as a late 20th century room. The bed she was on had a canopy and purple comforter. The floor was hardwood with a hand stitched rug by the foot of the bed. Everything in there was beautiful, comforting. Why had he brought her to this room?

"I'm here." He said coming through the door with a plate of food.

"Where's the princess?" She asked suddenly, feeling scared that she didn't know how Cameron was doing or where she was.

"In the bedroom next door, she's still sleeping." Wilson said. As he drew closer with the plate of food she could smell that they were various insects that had been cooked, an array of them from all different planets. She could tell just by looking that they were fresh and not replicated. He sat down next to her and offered her the plate.

"Thank you." She said, taking the plate. For some reason she was positively starving and insects would hit the spot right about then. She picked up a large grasshopper and popped it into her mouth. "Whose the woman?" She said with a mouthful of food, motioning to the painting on the wall.

"She was my wife." Wilson said softly, looking away from her.

"Was?" Hadley asked sullenly as she continued to eat, "What happened?"

"She was an archeologist and a anthropologist. She did a lot of work on different planets and fields." He said and looked back at Hadley, tears were clearly shimmering in his eyes, "She was bitten by a saddler snake here on mars during an expedition. Died almost instantly." Hadley's eyes went wide. Saddler snakes liked to hang out around horses, and were probably one of the most deadly snakes on the planet if not the universe.

"Oh wow, I am so sorry." Hadley said and reached up to stroke his cheek. He smiled at her and sniffed back some tears.

"It's okay, it was a few years ago." Wilson said, casually wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. Hadley nodded and looked back at the painting. No wonder he had been so enamored with her, she looked just like his wife. Sure she wasn't as educated as the woman, nor was she as pale or prominent looking but there were similarities that she couldn't deny.

"You wanted to get to know me because of her." Hadley said and it was a statement, not a question.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you before. If you want to leave I-"

"No, I understand completely." Hadley reassured him. If she lost Cameron to some tragedy and then years later a woman waltzed into her life who looked exactly the same she'd be damned if she wouldn't want to get to know them. "I'm not her, though."

"No, I understand that. Rarely does an Ornithuman come through here, and even more rare do they look like the love of my life." Wilson said with a laugh, "I don't expect you to love me, or even really like me, I just ask you give me a chance."

"Well you have a chance, and I already like you." She replied with a smile crossing her lips. She finished off her plate of food and then a viewscreen popped up. It was Cameron.

"Hadley?" She said softly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "Where are you?"

"I'm here, with Wilson. We are in the next room over." Hadley explained, "We'll be right there." She looked over to Wilson who nodded. The screen closed and Hadley pulled herself out of the bed with Wilson's help.

"You really love her, huh?" He asked, as they made their way to the door.

"Yeah I do. Oh, and don't bow to her she _hates _that. She's just a regular person." Hadley said.

"Okay, I guess I can understand that. I hate all the stupid little bows given to me on a regular basis." Wilson said with a laugh. Together they headed out of the room and down to the next one where Cameron was.

This bedroom was a lot more modern, it had computer access and pieces of technology that Hadley was actually familiar with. She wondered why Wilson would have such a backwards room in his palace but it was _his _palace so she wasn't going to question it, yet. She rushed over to Cameron's bed and leaped on top of it, pulling her into a big embrace.

"Hey, how you feeling?" She asked.

"Good, I'm really hungry." Cameron said as she suppressed a yawn.

"I can cook just about anything you want." Wilson offered and the two of them looked at him oddly. Usually a man in his position would have a personal chef, or five. "I like to cook."

"Well I never actually got my breakfast. Fresh fruit and pancakes would be nice." Cameron said with a smile. It was night, past dinner time but who cares? Food was food.

"I'll go make it. Want anything in them, blue berries? Cinnamon? Chocolate ch-"

"CHOCOLATE!" Cameron squealed, "Real chocolate?"

"Only the best for the Master's right hand man. I'll be right back." He said and then got up, leaving the two of them alone. Hadley laid down next to Cameron and took her into her arms. It seemed it had been ages since they had been alone together, even though it couldn't have been more than a few hours.

"You really okay?"

"I'm fine." Cameron responded and pulled Hadley into a passionate kiss. This was the last thing the brunette woman expected, but she kissed back with equal passion. She wanted to tell Cameron that Wilson said he could fix her wing, that she could fly again, but the last thing she needed was to get the princess's hopes up.

Cameron untied Hadley's shirt and tossed it aside. They didn't know when Wilson would be back but to her it didn't matter, she had already fucked the guy it wasn't like he could see something that he'd never seen before. Cameron pulled her closer and took a nipple into her mouth, sucking back gently. She placed her hands on the top of Hadley's wings and held them firmly as she did. Hadley moaned and tangled her hands in Cameron's hair as the woman pulled away and started to kiss down the flat stomach towards her skirt.

"Cam-"

"I wanna try it, just...I won't be that good." Cameron said with lust in her voice. Hadley snickered slightly, the girl was going to have to learn sooner or later and why not in a place where House or Cuddy couldn't get to them? If Wilson walked in, so be it, but she would at least let her lover give it a go. "Can you direct me?"

"Sure can baby." Hadley said, laying down on her back, letting Cameron slide her skirt off along with her panties. Hadley pulled her knees up and spread her legs to give Cameron better access. The princess looked at her with a smile in her eyes before ducking down and tentatively licking at Hadley's very wet pussy. Hadley groaned softly, no the princess had no idea what she was doing but it didn't matter, the pleasure was coming from the sheer idea that the girl was giving it her all. "Little more, go deeper, it's okay." She breathed, reaching down to stroke Cameron's hair.

Cameron's tongue started to probe deeper, and it seemed like she was getting more and more into it. She still wasn't doing that great a job but she was trying as hard as she could and that was all that mattered. If she was going to orgasm from this, it would take a while and a lot of concentration but she didn't stop it. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back and got lost in the pleasure for a bit when she heard the door open with a "swoosh". Her eyes popped open, Cameron's head came up as she uttered a cry of surprise. Hadley's first instinct was to roll her eyes and slowly get dressed but then she remembered that Cameron couldn't know about her and Wilson.

"Ever hear of chiming Wilson?" Hadley said angrily and pulled a blanket around herself. He obviously took the hint that their love was to be a secret and smiled slightly. He was blushing so bad his face was almost completely crimson.

"Food." He managed to squeak out. There was a bowl of various fruit, martian, earthly, and other, and a stack of chocolate chip pancakes on a tray. Next to it was a small bowl of whipped cream and a plate of candied crickets. He brought the tray to Cameron and reached for the plate of insects to give Hadley.

"Oh my Gods! How did you know I liked candied crickets?" Cameron cried, sounding surprised. Hadley didn't think she could be any more in love with the girl after hearing that.

"They were for-"

"Me, apparently. But we can share." Hadley said with a smile. Cameron laughed and picked up one of the bugs and popped it into her mouth, chewing happily.

"Did you make these, Wilson?" She asked, and then started in on the pancakes.

"Sure did. My wife taught me how." Wilson said.

"You're married?" Cameron asked with a mouthful of food, "And these pancakes, damn..."

"Was." Wilson said, looking away as Hadley got dressed, "She passed away a few years ago."

"I am so sorry." Cameron said after swallowing. She picked up a strawberry from the bowl and took a bite out of it, "I had no idea, I mean...wow. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Her memories keep me warm." He replied, looking back when Hadley was completely dressed. "Anyway, I have to get to bed, early day tomorrow. Feel free to explore. Anywhere you can't go is locked." He said with a smile. Hadley looked at Cameron and they both smiled at each other. This was going to be a fun night.

Cuddy was on her bed watching an old movie on a viewscreen when she heard the main door hiss open. Her cat ears pricked up and she got to a sitting position, pausing the movie with a tap to the screen. None of the other girls ever bothered her, mostly because they were scared of her, so she could only assume that it was Master. Sure enough he came into the bedroom and looked at her. She noticed that he wasn't aroused, so that meant he wanted to talk to her, that couldn't be good.

"We need to talk, 2." He said to her and then limped over to the bed and sat down. Her right cat ear twitched in annoyance, her telepathy was going into overdrive, although she couldn't read him but she usually couldn't because he was well versed in mind blocking techniques.

"About?" She purred, coming over to him, trying to seduce him before he could remember what he wanted to talk about. He brushed her away with the flick of his hand and she backed up, bitting her bottom lip.

"You're too...submissive." He came right out and said it. For the first time in a long time she let out a very cat like sound of confusion. _Too _submissive? Wasn't she supposed to be? "Like, look at Thirteen and One, they are...perfect."

"You want me to fight you?"

"Not exactly but-"

"You are...I don't...I thought you wanted me to be passive and submissive. If you want me to fight well..." She pulled her hand back and slapped him, the anger building inside of her, "Game on." His head snapped back with the force of the blow and he turned to look at her slowly.

"Did you just-" Before he could finish she let out a loud feline growl and pounced on him, taking him down to the floor. He didn't even have time to cry out in surprise. She pinned him down with her strong legs and looked him in the eye. Her hand balled into a fist and she launched it at his face, but House was an avid fighter and would not be caught off guard by her tactics. He quickly brought his hand up and caught her fist. His knee came up and jammed into her stomach, knocking the breath out of her. The worst part was he knew she was a warrior and knew she could take it.

She pulled away from him and forced herself to her feet, taking in a deep gasping breath. House got up and they stood there, circling each other, looking for an opening. Cuddy was primed and ready to go, her telepathy was shooting at him at maximum. She was trying to find an opening in his thought process so she could decide what he was going to do next. _You can't win, _she heard his voice in her head clear as day.

_You can't...how did you..._

_Gene therapy can work wonders _He thought back at her. She was absolutely amazed and yet not very surprised. He had all the medical technology in the world behind him, what made her think that he wouldn't try to get telepathic abilities? She had never seen him present them before, although she had read his mind in the past when he wanted to give her a silent command, but now he was actually talking to her. She shook her head to clear it and flattened her ears. She pounced at him and he kicked her down to the floor which was a wonder to her because of his bad leg but whatever, he was a true fighter. He got on top of her and pinned her to the floor by her shoulders with his strong arms. She struggled against him and without blocking her mind, thought about kicking him in the leg. _I don't think so _he thought at her and proceeded to pin her legs down.

They both made eye contact, breathing hard from the exertion of the fight. _Let me go! I'll kick your ass!_

_ Like hell you will! I got you!_

_ No, I got you! You stupid piece of neptunian sloth shit! _

_ Minx!_

_ Pig!_

_ Mangy!_

_APE!_

_ MOUSER!_

That's when they both paused and immediately joined in a rough kiss. She bit down into his bottom lip violently, drawing blood and greedily sucking it into her mouth. He wrenched his head away and slapped her across the face. She growled and ran her claws down his chest, ripping his shirt open and drawing shallow cuts along his skin.

"You gonna blow me?" He asked, well more demanded.

"Why should? You'll just demote me!" Cuddy shouted back at him. They joined in another rough kiss but this time he bit into her lip. She let out a cat like shriek and tried to pull away but he held her head in place. When he finally pulled back there was blood running down her chin, not too much of it, but enough to notice.

"You know I can make you, right?"

"Then make me!" She countered. He smiled at her wickedly and unzipped his pants. He was already sufficiently hard, now he just had to get to her mouth. She was pinned under him and there wasn't much she could do. Like it or not he was a lot stronger than her, and well versed in just about every fighting technique. He moved himself upwards until he was pinning her down by literally sitting on her chest, and it wasn't that she wasn't fighting but she wasn't giving it her all either. He probably knew that too, but the gesture was enough to keep him satiated. He pressed the tip of his cock to her lips, tracing the outline of them, but she kept her mouth and teeth clenched tight. Briefly the thought of pinching her nose shut flashed in his mind and she got ready for that, but it was a trick. Instead of pinching her nose shut he grabbed a chunk of her hair and yanked on it. She yowled, opening her mouth and in went his cock.

Once it was in there, she continued to struggle, knowing enough not to bite. He slapped her across the face, "SUCK!" He commanded, "Blow me like the worthless whore that you are!" Those words only sparked her arousal more and in the end she gave in and started to pleasure him in ways only she knew how. Once sexually pleased, House let his mental blocks down not that he couldn't control them as he was getting oral but he just didn't care any more. Cuddy could read his pleasure, and feel it throughout her own body. He was thinking that she was the only girl in his harem that could actually give a good blow job. This made her happy and it also made her realize that she was going to be around a lot longer than he made it seem.

When he came she swallowed like she was supposed to and pulled away from him roughly. "Demote me now, bitch." She growled.

"Oh I think someone needs a good licking." He replied with an evil grin. She was a little confused by this, especially when he pushed up her skirt and moved downwards, starting to lick at her inner thighs. This was shocking, this was beyond belief, she knew beyond a doubt, without reading his mind, that he had never done this to one of his harem girls.

"Master-" She gasped as his head nuzzled into her more. Her hands snaked down and entangled in his hair. It was all the more pleasurable knowing that he had never done this to one of his girls. He was very good at doing what he was doing anyway, his tongue swirled and even vibrated at times. He was doing things with his mouth that she had never felt before, from man or woman. After this she didn't know if she could go back to slaves or other people, he was ruining her good.

It didn't take her long before she came, screaming his name, thrusting up as her hand pushed down on his head. He stayed down there until she was done and even licked her clean before looking up, his head still between her legs. "You tell anyone I just did that and it _never _happens again." He warned with a good natured smile. Out of breath she nodded eagerly.

"Thank you sir."

"You remain number 2, I was never going to demote you. It was a test." He said, slowly getting to his feet. "I like you a lot." _More than any of my other gi-_ before the thought could be finished her put up mental walls. She blushed and looked away from him. Maybe it was a good thing she saw him as different than Thirteen and One, because at that moment she was actually falling in love and it wasn't just because he held so much power over her.

He reached down and offered her his hand. She looked up at him and then reached for it taking it firmly and pulling herself up. "That was amazing." Was all she could think to say.

"I can make you into a true Liffen with gene therapy." He said.

"I-"

"Shh." He said putting a finger to her lips gently, "I know you spent a lot of time, hell your whole life, trying to hide it, but it's one of the things that makes you so incredibly beautiful. Think about it, there is no time limit on the offer." He said before she could reject him. Now she wanted to think about it, not turn it down outright.

"Will it please you?" She whispered.

"Will it please _you_?" Was his response. He winked at her and left the room. Her shaky legs brought her over to the bed where she sat down heavily. She certainly had a lot of thinking to do.

A/N: This is probably shorter than my previous chapters of this but I wanted to get it out there! Thanks!


	11. Update

The following is a complete list of stories that have been abandoned, renamed, or will be rebooted and posted under my new name. I am changing pen names, I will not say what name I am using here because I do not want to be followed. However, if you send me a PM or you already know me by E-mail or IM and have not yet been informed of this change, contact me and you will be given the information on where to find my new account, what the stories have been renamed to and all that stuff.

If I happen to have abandoned a story that you absolutely love I am really sorry but it's most likely I have run out of ideas for that story and pretty much wrote myself into a corner.

That being said, if a story is NOT abandoned then you will have to give me some time to get around to it. I have been spending a lot of time Roleplaying and then most of my other free time making fan videos for various fandoms so just be patient, but I promise if the story is not abandoned it will be completed!

House of Taboo: Yeah this will get a sequel, it will be renamed and posted under my new account but it will get a sequel!

Let Them Talk: I am still working on this one, I can assure you of all that I just want to get more than one chapter done at a time to post so I don't keep you all waiting.

Syndrome: Has been abandoned, I had a good idea when I started it, have no idea where I want to take it now. Sorry.

A Handmaid's House: WILL BE COMPLETED! Just give me some time! I will do it! As I think it's one of my best works yet, I do want to finish it! Trust me!

Flare: As this is a completed story it's just going to be renamed but it will be posted on my new account.

Rescued From The Fall: As I am abandoning Blood On The Bracelet just see what I have to say for that one. It is mentioned on this list!

Cat's Cradle: Yeah this one has gone out the window as well. Consider it abandoned!

La Petite Mort: I actually love this story and as I consider it complete (even though it is not marked as such) it will be renamed and posted on my new account.

Blood On The Bracelet: It's far too recognizable as something I wrote even if I do rename it. However this current account will be left up for 2 weeks, so if you want to copy it, paste it, and save it to your own computer I am giving you permission. You can repost but PLEASE credit me.

Stand In The Rain: Totally abandoned and well if for some reason you were STILL hoping for more...sorry.

Risky Business: Abandoned. Although I am writing a very kinky PWP House/Cuddy/Wilson story which is on a more adult oriented site as of now, so if you would like to be linked or directed to that story let me know as it is comparable to Risky Business.

World's Apart: Will be rebooted completely so there is WAY less focus on Cameron and Thirteen and WAY MORE on Huddy. Since I was rebooting it anyway it is going to get get a new name but will be found under my new account.

Destroyed and Condemned: Abandoned, don't really know what I was thinking with this one LoL!

Intoxicated: Pressured into writing this one by the ex (Rachel) I don't even want to ever reread it again let alone continue it, so it's abandoned!

Happy Birthday Thirteen: Once again, fuck you Rachel for goading me into writing this Cadley shit! Abandoned!

Strange Bedfellows: Look at what I said for Happy Birthday Thirteen. Abandoned!

Price: As this is a one shot and got no reviews anyway I am taking it down and pretending I never wrote it.

Our Solemn Hour: This one is most likely going to get a severe reboot, yet I cannot promise that. However, without Rachel breathing down my back to demand every detail go her way this time, chances are it will get a reboot. This version is being removed however. If you want to keep it fine, if you want to repost it do so but credit me!

Call Girl Faux Pa: This is a one shot, complete, and I really REALLY like it so it will be renamed and put up under my new account.

Cafe Ala House: See what I said for Happy Birthday Thirteen and Strange Bedfellows. Abandoned.

Immortality: Started back when I thought Thuddy was a good pairing, I do not think so any longer. Abandoned.

October: Obviously abandoned and for good reason.

All of my SVU stories haven't been touched in YEARS so I won't even bother to explain the fact that ALL of them are being removed and abandoned! Sorry...we had a good run. That's all I can really say. Although I might whip me up a nice House/SVU crossover in the future!

No one actually cares about my Boston Public stories so I am not going to post them anywhere ever again but I will keep them for my own pleasure.

Also: For Our Solemn Hour and Blood On The Bracelet IF you do repost in any form credit WAXANGELWINGS and NOT my new account name if you receive it. Like I said I don't want to be followed but as those stories will not be posted on my new account or be renamed I don't see the point in you crediting my new name anyway.

Thank you for your patience, sorry for this abrupt change of pace but I needed to do it! WaxAngelWings has been mine for about 6 years and I just want to move on. Thank you for sticking with me all this time and I hope you can move to my new name and look forward to all the plans I have for future fan fiction!

~Monic


End file.
